The new Potter
by ParkersPen
Summary: Evelyn was adopted at the age of 6 by the Potters when her parents were murdered. 10 years on and she fits in perfectly. She is even following in the Potter footsteps of hating Malfoy. But what happens if those footsteps lead her down the wrong path?
1. orphaned

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although i wish i did! i only own the story and my own characters

Prologue

"Evelyn Matthews!" David Matthews called to his daughter from the bottom of the stairs "hurry up or we are going to be late". A little girl with auburn hair appeared at the top with one shoe on and the other in her hand. "But daddy I don't want to go this year, I don't like the loud bangs!" she protested before trudging down the stairs and shoving the shoe into her dads hands. "And I can't get my shoe on!" David looked at his daughters pouting face and chuckled "but Evie darling it's a family tradition, we have to" he said whilst carefully slipping the shoe onto Evelyn's tiny foot.

Grace Matthews stood at the other end of the hallway leaning against the door frame smiling at the cute exchange happening between her husband and daughter. It was November 5th and they were on their way to the beach where the muggles had their annual light show to celebrate something.

Once the family were ready they passed out the door and into the humid Australian weather. They walked along cheerily in a line laughing at Evelyn's attempts to skip all the cracks in the sidewalk. The sun quickly disappeared from the horizon and the Matthews family were plunged into darkness as they reached the alleyway that posed as a shortcut to the beach. Halfway down the alleyway a dark figure appeared at the other end and walked slowly and purposefully towards them. Evelyn felt her mother tense beside her and saw her father reach for his wand. "Grace, Evelyn get behind me" David ordered in a tense whisper. The figure had also withdrawn his wand and David noticed this. He tried to deal with it "listen mate, I don't know who you are but i don't want any trouble" David said calmly. The figure either didn't hear him or totally ignored him for he just raised his wand and a green light shot out. David slumped on the floor. Grace gasped and fell to the floor besides his crying hysterically. The dark figure drew closer and as Grace looked up from her husband's lifeless body the light flashed again. Grace fell forwards across her husband. Evelyn felt silent tears fall from her eyes and she started to feel dizzy. Suddenly a group of men rounded the corner and the mysterious killer was forced to the floor. His wand was confiscated and he was dragged away by at least 5 men. The dizzy feeling in Evelyn's head was starting to become unbearable, her eyes began to close and the last thing she saw before she collapsed was a man with unrulely black hair and round glasses running towards her.

Harry Potter paced around his hotel room. He had finally caught the escaped death eater Theodore Nott but before he could Nott had murdered an innocent wizarding couple and left their 6 year old daughter an orphan. The Australian minister of magic had given him clear instructions, he could let the girl go into care since she had no other relatives or he would allow Harry to take her back to England with him and they could sort it out from there. It was such a huge decision he had to make and he had no idea how to make it alone so he grabbed some parchment and a quill and started to write a letter.

_Dear my darling Ginny._

_Do not fret everything is fine, we have caught Nott. Unfortunately we could not catch him before he murdered an innocent wizarding couple and left their 6 year old daughter an orphan. The Australian minister has said she can either go into care or I can receive custody of her. What shall I do Gin?_

_Lots of love, Harry._

He tied the letter the leg of one of the hotels many owls and sent it to his beloved Ginny. He had grown weary in the last 3 days since the capturing and had hardly slept so decided to take a quick nap whilst he waited for a reply. Walking silently across the room he opened a door and peeked in. inside sleeping peacefully was the beautiful little girl Evelyn. The large bed nearly engulfed her small frame. Harry sighed thinking of the terrible things she had witnessed at such a young age, should he really add to it by condemning her to a life in care? He knew what it was like growing up without parents and he didn't wish it on anyone else. When he was content she was okay he left the room and made his way to his own bed.

Sure enough he was awoken later that day by a tapping on the window. He opened it and in flew the same owl he had sent earlier. He put a saucer of water out for the owl whilst he opened the letter

_Dear Harry._

_That's great and horrible news, it's up to you what you do with the girl, and you do have the most experience with losing parents. If you wish for her to come and live with us for a while I do not protest our family is huge anyways there is always room for another. _

_I trust you will make the right decision for the little girl_

_All my love, Ginny._

Harry had been sure of his decision after sleeping on it but after receiving that from his wife he was sure of what he should do. He would take Evelyn home with him and if all went well this young girl would become his new daughter.

A week later Evelyn and Harry left Australia. Evelyn had with her all the belongings she wanted. She grabbed Harry's hand and they dissaperated to England where Evelyn met her new family.

_Potters adopt Orphan!_

_It seems that the famous Boy that Lived Harry potter has had yet another addition to his family. This time in the form of 6 years old Australian orphan Evelyn Matthews. Reports say that Evelyn was out with her parents when they were murdered by escaped death eater Theodore Nott. Potter was the head Auror on scene and claims that he fell in love with the little girl as soon as he saw her sad eyes._

_6 months on from the incident and Evelyn has officially become a Potter after being adopted earlier this week. This girl has certainly been through a lot. In half a year she has gone from having two family members to having none and now having a new mother and father as well as 4 new siblings, 5 uncles, 4 aunties, 2 grandparents and 9 cousins. 6 year old Evelyn is due to attend Hogwarts in 5 years with new brother Albus and cousins Rose, Roxanne and Dominique. We will see then whether she can live up to the Potter/Weasley family standard._

Ginny put down the paper frowning as she heard the sound of feet on the stairs. She looked up and smiled when she saw her two daughters enter the kitchen. 5 year old Lily climbed onto one of the stools and 6 year old Evelyn simply walked over and hugged her new mother round the waist. "good morning my gorgeous girls, what can I do you for breakfast this morning before the greedy boys get up?" Ginny asked when Evelyn released her. The girls didn't have time to reply before a stampede could be heard throughout the house. 7 year old James, 12 year old Teddy and 6 year old Albus skidded to a halt in front of their mum. "Pancakes please!" they all shrieked before sitting with the girls at the table. It was august 31st and later that day they were all heading to the Burrow for a family dinner before Teddy headed back to Hogwarts for his second year and Victoire left for her first year. Harry soon joined them at the table as they tucked into their pancakes. Evelyn looked up and smiled, this was her family now and she was so glad about it. She had lost one family already in her short life and she was definitely never going to lose this one!

Chapter 1

(Evelyn POV)

"Evie! Wake up it's your birthday!" my sister Lily yelled in my ear the morning of February 9th. She was right it was my 11th birthday which meant I would be getting my Hogwarts letter! It had been 5 years since I first came to England and became a Potter. I still had a slight Aussie accent but I liked that as it made me stick out in my huge family. You wouldn't think I was adopted seeing as I had auburn hair quite similar to the Weasley red and bright green eyes like my adopted dad Harry's.

I opened my eyes quickly and pulled the 10 year old girl into a bear hug "are you sure Lils?" I joked "I'm sure it was my birthday yesterday and you slept right through it". Lily laughed and slapped my arm "no Evie I'm pretty sure seeing as there is a familiar letter sat on the kitchen table for you!" Lily said back excitedly. I squealed and quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs! I reached the kitchen and on the table in the middle of my parents was a thick looking letter with scrawled writing on the front. My parents looked up as I entered "happy birthday darling" dad said as my mum pulled me into a hug "what's it feel like to be a year older?" he asked like he did to all his children on all their birthdays. "Excellent" I replied keeping my eyes trained on the cream envelope. Mum noticed me staring and sighed "go on then open it!" I quickly reached for it. "Another one of our babies gone" mum said to dad referring to James who had left in September for his first year and Albus who had received his letter in December. "yeah I know, it's only you and us now Lils" Dad said to Lily who had just walked in. I screamed in glee as I finally ripped through the envelope and read the letter telling me I had been accepted into Hogwarts. "Congratulations Evie" shouted mum as I ran upstairs. "Alby!" I yelled bursting into my brother's room and jumping onto his bed. "I've been accepted, we going to be there together! I bet we are both in Gryffindor!" I finished whilst bouncing excitedly on his bed. "Great" he replied in his lazy morning voice "now we just have to wait another 6 months until September!" he said before rolling over and continuing snoring.

Those 6 months went pretty fast because before I knew it Mum, Dad, Albus, Lily and I were meeting the rest of the family in Diagon Alley for first year shopping. We got the books, equipment, robes and I finally got my wand. Its mahogany wood with Unicorn hair, 12 inches and fairly pliable. It took us about an hour in Ollivanders but we finally found a wand that picked me.

My cousin Rose and I were in Flourish and Blots when we noticed and small boy with pale blonde hair staring at us. "Who's that?" I whispered to Rose. "Oh that's Scorpious Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy. I nodded knowing the story of how my dad and Rosie's parents were enemies with Malfoy during their time at Hogwarts. "He's quite good looking don't you think?" Rose said before walking towards the new copies of Hogwarts: A history. I grimaced "yeah if you're blind" I scoffed to myself before stalking off.

The next day the whole Potter/Weasley clan were gathered on platform 9 ¾ to see Albus, Rose, Dom, Roxanne and me off. I had been here on this day for the last 4 years but nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. it was excitement mixed with being scared and I think everyone starting this year was feeling it. Dad put mine and Al's trunk away in the train and passed us our cages off the trolley. Albus had a snowy white owl he had named Hedwig II after dad's owl that had died in the war and I had a grey and white fluffy kitten called Gage. Once we had said our tearful goodbyes we all made our way along the narrow corridor towards the nearest free compartment. As we were walking I noticed my laces were untied to stopped to fasten them "i'll catch you up guys" I called the others and they disappeared. I finished my laces and stood up proceeding to bump straight into the pale haired boy from Flourish and Blots. "Watch were your going girl!" he growled talking to me like I was a foot smaller than him when we were in fact the same height. I scowled and pushed past him "no you watch where you are going Malfoy!" I shouted, my temper that was another thing I had in common with the Weasley family coming to light. "Whatever wench" he replied walking away with an angry look on his face.

And that was the day mine and Scorpious Malfoys war began.

A/N – hey guys, so I decided to delete my Lily and O.C. story as it was going nowhere and instead thought of this. I know the first part is slightly depressing but it will get better as it is supposed to be a Romance/Humour. Although I may take the humour off if it's not turning out that funny. Anyways let me know what you think? Thanks for sticking with me; I'm going to write a list of all the Weasley/Potter characters with their ages soon so it is less confusing. Please review.

Love Maddie xo


	2. You liked that didn't you Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters

Chapter 2

_The Potter adoption 10 years on..._

_Nearly 10 years ago the famous Potter family adopted a young 6 year old orphan. An article was written about it and in that article it was said that in 5 years she would be starting Hogwarts and then we would see whether she could live up to the Potter/Weasley name. She is now in her 5__th__ year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and it seems little Evelyn has fit in better than we ever suspected she would. She has several Weasley traits such as an explosive temper, red hair and a huge appetite. She also has green eyes like Harry Potter himself. She has intelligence that rivals that of Hermione and Rose Weasley and quidditch skills that rival the Potter boys. And most of all it seems she has resumed the hatred between the Potter and Malfoy children. Turn to page 7 for more about the ongoing war between Evelyn Potter and Scorpious Malfoy..._

(Evelyn POV)

Winter is my favourite time of the year. I love the festivities, the snow and even the seasonal smell. Going home to the family for Christmas has the best part about it. That is if it wasn't ruined by my nemesis Scorpious Malfoy turning up every year. If it wasn't bad enough Albus got split from me in the first year and chucked in the fricking snake pit he then went on to become best friends with the spawn of death eaters. Then the blonde tosser has the nerve to turn up at my house during our first summer and charm everyone into thinking he is different and not like his Malfoy relatives. Everyone believed him, even Uncle Ron did. Although i suspect he doesn't think much of Rosie's obsessive crush on Malfoy. Yeah I get his parents don't love him and he's upset and lonely during holidays but why does it mean he has to put a damper on my favourite time of the year

"Evie, Rosie, Dom, Roxy are you guys all ready to go?" Lily asked as she walked in to my dorm room I shared with my cousins. I removed my face from my pillow to answer her but Rose beat me to it. "Well we are" she said pointing to herself, Roxy and Dom "but miss lazy over there is yet to leave the comfort of her bed!" Lily stared at me like I was crazy "Eve, you do realize the train leaves in half a fucking hour!" she screamed. I chuckled and jumped out of bed before my little sister could have an aneurism. "Fine I'm up now, I'll be ready in 10" I said calmly padding towards the bathroom. I don't know why they stressed so much; they knew that out of all the girls in the family I was the fastest at getting ready. I quickly pulled on a pair of leggings and an oversized Christmas jumper, covering my feet with my worn tan ugg boots. I quickly ran a brush through my auburn hair that curled and reached halfway down my back. Lastly I put my limited amount of make-up on. I am one for natural beauty so I've never really smothered my face in the stuff. I shoved all the stuff on the side into my toiletry bag ready to be put into my trunk I had packed the night before. I emerged from the bathroom after exactly 8 minutes. My cousins and sister were sat on my bed gossiping, they looked up as I came out. "I seriously don't know how she gets ready so fast and still looks amazing" admitted Roxanne who like the rest of the girls in my family spends ages in the bathroom. I smirked, something I had picked up from James and put a hand to my stomach. "Do we have time for breakfast?" I asked as my stomach made a sound that rivalled an earthquake. "Umm nope" replied Dom before picking up her bag and walking out the room saying that she would meet us downstairs with the boys. Rose sighed "come on guys, we need to go and catch the train, Evie you can eat on the way home."

We walked down to the common room where everyone else in the family was waiting. James and Freddie were wrestling on the floor, Hugo was putting away his chess set and Dom was re-brushing her blonde hair. "She is finally up guys we can leave!" shouted Lily "I said to Albus we would meet him and Scorp at the entrance." I groaned loudly and a couple of people sniggered, I knew my family were dying to see what type of fight Malfoy and I were going to get into this holiday.

We walked as a family through the school. There standing at the entrance where he said they would be was my darling brother Albus and his blonde twat of a best mate. I ran towards them and jumped into Albus's arms "Alby, it's Christmas!" I screamed. He chuckled setting me back down on the ground. He looked down at me, yeah he towered above my 5ft4 frame at 6ft, "I swear you become even weirder than normal during the winter Evie". I smiled back at him which was interrupted by Malfoy's annoying voice. "In my opinion she's the same throughout the year" he sneered. I grimaced at the sound of him and looked around my brother to scowl at him "well in my opinion Malfoy, no one really cares what you think!" I spat at him before turning around and walking out the entrance. Everyone else followed behind laughing about what had just happened and I swear I heard Fred and James putting out bets on who was going to throw the first punch this year.

Half way down to the train I decided to throw a snowball at it and by it I mean Malfoy. So I quickly bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. I then turned around and launched it at his face. It smashed and the small bits of ice fell down his shirt. His face contorted into anger. "Why the fuck did you do that Potter" he snarled.

"Ohh sorry Malfoy did I hurt your pwetty likkle facey wacey" I mocked.

"Oh no the snowball didn't hurt, but looking at your face did" he snapped back.

I laughed; over the years of fighting with Malfoy I had become immune to his insults as I knew that I wasn't ugly or fat. I was quite the opposite to be honest. I was skinny and toned from years of playing quidditch and I could get any boy I wanted, especially when I used my boy catching look. With that look I could even get Malfoy to fall for me, not that I would though. The world would have to end before I would get with Scorpious Malfoy.

Once again my family laughed at our antics but instead of starting a full on snowball war like they would normally they hurried straight past as due to Rose's constant reminders we were all aware that we would miss the train if we did hurry.

The train ride home was pretty uneventful, for most of the time we just sat squeezed in a compartment playing chess, and eating boatloads of chocolate frogs in my case. When we arrived in Kings Cross we all collected our trunks, we apart from me, I made James take mine and rushed out to greet our parents. "Evie darling" I heard my mum call and I ran towards her. She engulfed me into a typical 'I've missed you so much' hug. She then passed me to my dad "Evelyn where is your trunk?" he asked. "oh James has got it" I said breathing in his familiar smell.

"oh yeah speaking of James, where is the rest of you guys?" he asked noticing I was the first in the family off the train. "I don't know but Alby is with his disgusting best friend" I grimaced. My parents rolled their eyes at my comment about Malfoy but were soon preoccupied by everyone else appearing off the train. In the hustle and bustle of everyone getting off the train I got pushed into Malfoy and his hand brushed against my arse. I turned around and glared at him and all he did was smirk in response and say "liked that didn't you Potter?" That's when I exploded. "Malfoy what in the name of Merlin's foreskin made you think I would be okay with your death eater spawn hands touching my fucking arse! I screamed making everyone turn around.

"you think I did that on purpose, I nearly gagged when I felt your flabby rear end touch me!" he shouted back.

"well you obviously did why else would you smirk at me you utter twat!" I screamed getting red in the face.

Malfoy let out a low growling noise and I knew what was going to happen next. One of us would end up on the floor with the other making their nose bleed and it was more than likely going to be him.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked up into my dad's eyes. "why don't we all go back to the burrow now before Evelyn and Scorpious throttle each other in this confined space" he announced to everyone. My Aunts and Uncles chuckled in response and all the boys nodded eagerly knowing that Grandma Weasley would have something delicious ready to eat. I stared one last time at Malfoy telling him with my eyes that I would get him back later before spinning around and stalking off.

A/N – sorry about the short chapter but I thought it would make a good filler chapter and give you an idea of some of the characters 5 years on. What do you think so far? Feel free to review and reply! Oh and does anyone know how i can space out my story more. I leave gaps when i type it on word but it never shows up when i post it so my chapters look really short, PM me?

Love Maddie xo


	3. I stubbed my toe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters

Chapter 3

His blonde hair was all messed up and his quidditch jersey was stuck to his chiselled torso. I could see his abs through the wet material; it made me want to rip off the top and run my hand along the ridges. He was smirking and his eyes were gleaming, it was the same look he had whenever he insulted me. I smirked back and took a step forwards...

I was awoken suddenly by a gush of water waking me up and plastering my loose hair to the pillow. Stood there looking slightly guilty and awkward was James. "What the fuck James?" I asked as nicely as I could. "Mum asked me to wake you up and I have no idea what you were dreaming about but you were making a few strange noises!" I raised my eyebrows at his answer and tried to think back to what I was dreaming about. James noticed my glazed look and left "i'll leave you too it then shall I, oh and mum says we are leaving in 30 minutes" he said before he slammed the door. I sat there for 2 minutes searching through my brain for clues on what I was dreaming about minutes before and that's then I remembered. "Fuck!" I screamed out loud. Within seconds Dad, Al and James all burst into my room "what! What happened?" dad asked urgently pausing slightly when he noticed me being soaked through. "Umm oh nothing I just stubbed my toe" I said quickly. Albus looked at me strange "but you're in bed" he said. I stared at him "so, I stubbed it on my bed!" I shouted. They all exchanged a look but then shrugged and left.

Once my room was empty once again I jumped out of bed and ran into my adjoining bathroom. I stared into the mirror and breathed deeply. I couldn't believe I had just dreamt about Malfoy! And not just dreamt, it was one of 'those' dreams! I quickly got into the shower and scrubbed my body vigorously as is rubbing the thought of Malfoy in that way off of me.

* * *

I dressed quickly into my favourite jeans, a checked shirt with a v-neck jumper over the top and a pair of converses. After drying my hair and putting on some make-up I walked out my room and headed downstairs taking a quick detour into Lily's room to collect my favourite hoody she was always stealing.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat my cereal whilst mum rushed around getting everyone ready in time. "Oh Evie, you look all scruffy! No boy is going to fall for you looking like that!" she said bustling in. "that's fine with me" said Dad his protective father side emerging. I snorted, they obviously didn't know that I had boys drooling after me at school, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Don't snort its rude" said mum, she was obviously in full on mum mode. It was a bit of a change from her usual laid back self but it always happened before there was a family gathering. "Now finish your breakfast quickly, Scorpious will be flooing in and then we are leaving" she said bustling back out the room dragging dad with her.

Great Malfoy would be here in a minute. How could I face him knowing what was in my mind just 20 minutes ago. I cringed again at the thought and quickly finished my cereal.

* * *

10 minutes I was completely ready and laying upside down on the sofa. Everyone else was somewhere else fussing over something. There was a flash of green flames and a whooshing sound. I groaned as I saw the blonde emerge from the fireplace. He looked smug like he knew what I had dreamt about. I flipped over so I was standing up and scowled at him. "Malfoy" I spat.

"Potter" he growled back. "Will you two just play nice for once?" Lily said sounding bored "quick lets go before mum gets here". She pushed us towards the fireplace and I was soon squeezed into the sooty hole with a bunch of powder in my hand. "The burrow" I said clearly throwing the powder down.

I swirled into the Burrow's living room fire place and was immediately pounced on by many relatives. It was 23rd of December meaning we were spending the next two days here before Christmas. It used to be okay because Grandma always made lovely food and all I did was mess around with my cousins. But since 2nd year we have been joined by Malfoy meaning I can't go a couple of hours without arguing with him. Don't get me wrong I love to fight with him but it can get tiring, especially when most fights end physically.

* * *

By lunch time I was starving! The smells of lasagne had been floating around the Burrow for the last 2 hours. Unbelievably I had been able to go that whole time without fighting with Malfoy. I knew that was going to change when he was forced to sit next to me at the extended table.

Half way through lunch it was going well. I had completely ignored Malfoy and instead chatted to Fred who was next to me and Louis and Dom who were opposite me. But then I made the fatal mistake of asking Malfoy to pass me the bread. He smirked and grabbed the plate swinging it back towards me with such force he knocked over everything near me, including my drink which landed in my lap. The whole table saw what happened and went silent waiting for my explosion. Dom started laughing as she was close enough to see me go slightly red with anger. "Evelyn" I heard my Mum whisper a warning from somewhere behind me but I was too far gone now.

I jumped up. "You utter prat! Why the fuck did you do that and don't make up some shitty excuse because we all saw you do it! Apologise or I will hurt you in the worse way possible!" i heard Uncle Percy gasp and my Gran nearly fainted at my language. "Evelyn sit down!" my dad growled, he was always embarrassed when my temper got this bad.

Everyone was staring at Malfoy to see if he would say sorry. My parents did not approve of me exploding like that but they still sat still and watched. The blonde twat smirked and stood up so he was towering over me "no I don't think I will apologise." He said simply. I grinned "fine" I whispered. Before he could react I bought my leg up and slammed it straight into his junk. His face contorted into pain and he fell to the floor. The men at the table gasped. I was about to jump on him when Fred grabbed me and held me back. He heaved me over his shoulder and looked towards Gran "where shall I put her?" he asked. Gran pointed towards the door. Fred walked over to the door as if I weighed nothing, opened it and put me down outside before closing the door.

The cold hit me. My breath made a cloud in the air and there was a thin layer of snow covering the ground. I reached for the handle and turned but it was locked. I swore and reached for my wand (I know I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school yet but desperate times call for desperate measures). I swore again as I realized I had left it in my bag. Looking through the partially steamed up windows I watched Uncle George magic an ice pack over and give it to Malfoy, I laughed loudly. He caught my eye and gave me the finger which made me laugh even more.

Merlin it was cold! I shivered whilst watching Malfoy peel himself off the floor, my Gran stood in front of him and pointed towards the stairs. I laughed again at the sight of him waddling away.

Gran then turned around and headed for me. "Shit" I said out loud, she looked angry. She swung open the door and stared at my shivering form slumped against the wall "I have had 7 children, 13 grandchildren and I have never seen anything like that happen, let alone in my house. You Evelyn Madison Potter are an embarrassment to your family and you ought to be ashamed! Now you are going to sort things out with that boy even if it takes days!" she said quietly but it forcefully. All I could do was stare, I had never seen Gran this angry. I looked down at the floor "now get inside and go up to your mum's old room".

I stepped inside and made my way silently upstairs to my mum's old room ignoring all my relatives staring. I reached the room and went inside without looking up. I heard the door close and lock behind me. I was confused, what sort of punishment was locking me in my room, I wasn't 5. I looked up and there laid on the bed was Malfoy. It then made sense. "Oh fuck" I said simply. Gran was going to keep me in here with this twat until we made up! Shit I'm going to be in here a long time I though.

A/N – Hey I hoped you enjoyed this, I was bored so I though I would write this. I hope its okay, feel free to ask me anything or give any suggestions. PM or review.

Thanks, love Maddie xo


	4. The tent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters

* * *

Chapter 4

I glared at Malfoy with disgust "this is your entire fault you know!" I spat at him. "you are an absolute twat" I expected him to get up or at least defend himself but he didn't move, he just simply laid there staring at me. it angered me "erghh! Fight back" I shouted at him stalking over and getting right up in his face. He still didn't do anything!

"I'm not going to fight back Potter, fighting is what got us into this mess. So if you want to get out I suggest you shut up and leave me alone until your crazy Grandmother decides she's tortured me enough" he snarled not even sitting up.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I stopped myself punching the wall and collapsed onto the floor. We both laid in silence for 5 minutes before I spoke. "Why do you have to be such a dick Malfoy!"

"What the fuck, we have just sat in silence and I haven't said a thing! You just accused me of being a dick for no reason. You are deluded, that is the real reason we are stuck in here Potter!" he shouted back with such a force in his voice that the reply forming in my mind suddenly disappeared.

Another 5 minutes passed "whatever just doesn't expect me to apologise." I snapped shattering the nearly peaceful silence.

"looks like we are going to be in here a long time then, we might even starve" Malfoy said, but before I could reply he spoke again "then again I could always eat you, there's definitely enough fat on you to keep me going".

I laughed at his poor attempt to rile me up. Sure his ugly and fat comments hurt me when we first started arguing but I wasn't the same self conscious 11 year old now.

"I wouldn't worry about food Malfoy, instead I'd worry that you're not going to get your daily fuck from one of your many slappers" I replied smiling when I heard the angry growl come from his throat.

"Oh I'm sure I can deal with that, I have got my own methods" he said sitting up and winking at me. I realized what he was talking about and nearly puked. "I'm warning you Malfoy, you touch yourself whilst in the same room as me and I will rip it off" I spat.

"Don't lie Potter, you would love it" he said winking "I bet you've dreamt about it just like all the other girls in school".

My jaw dropped. He was right but I couldn't admit it, I wouldn't ever live it down. "Yeah alright" I said sarcastically "the only dreams I would ever have of you would be nightmares!" I shouted back before turning around and facing the wall. Behind me I could hear him laughing and could picture the smirk on his face. The same smirk he had in my dream.

* * *

They say time flies when you are having fun. It most definitely does not fly when you are stuck in a room with fucking Malfoy. The time from lunch to the evening dragged on. I was constantly watching the clock on the far wall and by the time it reached 10 I was feeling very drowsy. At 10:30 my Gran came in to check on us. We still refused to apologise to each other so she sent us both to the bathroom to get ready for bed before she shut us in the room again.

If I was really desperate I could have run through the house and floo'd home but Gran was already angry with me and I didn't want to annoy her again. I followed Malfoy down the hall and into the large bathroom. We both brushed our teeth in silence only bumping into each other a couple of times. I stripped off and got into my pyjamas right in front of him. Like I said, I wasn't the same self conscious 11 year old anymore. His grey eyes darkened but I think it was the shitty lighting. He then pulled his top off making me blush as it reminded me of my dream. He saw my blush and smirked. I quickly composed myself and for the first time ever used my boy catching look on Scorpious Malfoy. It was like my blush had jumped from my face to his. I laughed before walking out the room feeling his glare on my nearly bare arse.

I quickly walked back to my mum's old room and got straight into her old bed. It was a small double and fit me rather well. I was just getting comfortable when Malfoy came back in wearing only a loose pair of boxers. "Oh fuck no Potter, I want the bed, you can have the floor." He snarled at me. "Sure" I said before rolling over so I didn't have to look at his stupid face anymore. He growled again and I smiled.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the bed sunk alarmingly and the covers were pulled off me. I turned over to see Malfoy laid next to me. "What the fuck!" I shouted sitting up.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor so I'm going to use the bed whether you're in it or not." He said with his eyes closed. "Now shut up and sleep".

"Fine, but if you touch or go anywhere near me I will hit you in the balls again" I threatened. He didn't answer so I shuffled away from him some more before lying back down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(Malfoy POV)

I stepped into the changing rooms soaking wet from the torrential rain. I was the first there and luckily all the Gryffindors were gone. Apart from one. There she was, stood in only a pair of panties with a towel slung around her shoulders. I don't think she heard me as she didn't turn around. Still facing the wall she dropped the towel. She bent over to pick up something. The sight made me gasp slightly and she swung around immediately, still only in her pants. I expected her to be angry and shout like she normally did when she saw me but she didn't. I smirked at her. She did the same back and took a step forwards...

My eyes snapped open and I instantly remembered the dream I had just been pulled out of. Oh shit I thought. That thought worsened when I realized what position I was in. I was laying on my back with Evie on her side leaning on me. Both my arms were wrapped protectively around her and her head was on my chest. I smiled slightly but it soon turned into a smirk when I realized her boobs were pressed up against me. But I was too tired to move and I quickly fell back into the same dream.

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

A noise which woke me up. It was a sort of groan. I opened my eyes and noticed quickly how I was laying. I was next to Malfoy. His arms were around me and my head was on his chest! My boobs were pressed against him for fucks sake! I lifted my head and in the morning light saw a sight which might have just scarred me for life. There was a tent in the covers around Malfoys groin area. I immediately knew what that meant and it made it worse that I had been pressed up against him moments before and am probably the cause of the tent! I jumped up and ran to the door. It was still locked.

"Shit" I shouted. Malfoy jolted awake and sat up. "What is it?" he shouted back. He then noticed his little growth and looked slightly embarrassed. He quickly composed himself and smirked at me. "Bit too big for you to handle Potter?" he said. I stared at him in disgust before walking over and slapping him round the face. "Don't ever do that again!" I shouted before sitting in the corner and ignoring him. This is going to be a long day I thought!

A/N – Hey I hoped you enjoyed this, I haven't updated in a while so thought I would write this. I hope its okay, feel free to ask me anything or give any suggestions. PM or review.

Thanks, love Maddie xo


	5. I don't hate you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

Chapter 5

Great it's Christmas Eve and I'm stuck in a room with nothing but a twat. My Gran came in again to check whether we had patched things up. She took one look at the red hand mark on Malfoy's cheek, scowled at me and left again. My dad appeared minutes later with two bottles of water and 4 slices of toast. He saw me sat in the corner and went to say something. I gave him a look, he thought better and walked back out.

I'd decided to not say anything to Malfoy after the tent incident. He obviously didn't have the same idea. He kept showering me with fucking amazing compliments like the most recent which was 'Potter your hair looks like you were shat on by a hippogriff then flown round the quidditch pitch backwards!' I'd look up and see his fucking annoying smirk. He would just sit there waiting for me to shout something back but when I didn't he would take a few minutes to think of a new one. Usually I'd shoot insults back at him but I just wasn't in the mood. I was tired, bored and hungry. I hadn't eaten more that 2 slices of toast in 12 hours!

After a while he gave up with the insults and instead got up off the bed and walked over to stand right in front of me. "What's up with you Potter? Getting your period or something" he said whilst poking me with his toe. I clamped my mouth shut and sat entirely still.

"Ergh how about you stop being such a spoilt whore and fight back so I can be anything but bored!" he screamed suddenly in my face.

I cracked.

Reaching out quickly and grabbing his hair I shout in his face "stop tormenting me! I blame you! If you weren't here, I could have celebrated Christmas normally and I wouldn't have to be stuck in here with you!"

"Why do you always blame me?" he shouted back "this is as much your fault as its mine, if not more!"

"No Malfoy it is your entire fault, if you weren't such an unbearably prick your parents may actually love you and then maybe you could spend your Christmas with them like a normal family!" I screamed back, pieces of split flying into his face.

His grey eyes grew dark and the infamous smirk fell from his face only to be replaced by genuine anger. He bent down so his face was at the same level with mine "well at least they are my real parents. You only live here because your parents died and luckily rid themselves of you. In my opinion the Potters should of just left you there to endure the same fate and your poor little mummy and daddy! But unfortunately they didn't so I say they just send you back where you came from so we can finally get on with our lives!" he spat with more venom in his voice than I have ever heard.

I couldn't move. I felt physically sick and tears were starting to collect in my eyes. Malfoy punch the wall above my head before standing up and walking over to the bed. The tears started to fall soundly. My sobs wracked the room. Within seconds Memories of my parent's death had broken out of the box they had been locked in for years and haunted my mind. Memories of dreams where my new family rejected me joined them and I started to shake.

I slowly got up still shaking and made my way to the door. Malfoy sat up. Reaching the door I hit it. I hit it again and again screaming for the one person that was there when it had happened "Dad! Dad!" I wailed tears still streaming down my face. The door burst open and there stood Lily and Albus.

"Evie! What's up?" they both asked shocked at the state of me.

Albus shot a look over my shoulder to Malfoy. I heard him stand up. "No Scorp you stay here, what did you say to her?" Albus said threateningly.

I didn't stay to watch. Instead I pushed past my siblings and ran through to the kitchen where everyone was sat around chatting watching Gran cook. My mother looked up in shock when I walked in, my face wet with tears and sobs still shaking my body.

"Evelyn what in the name of Merlin is the matter" she asked quickly. I said nothing and simply cried even harder. I spotted my dad in the crowd. I made my way over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Everyone looked away from me when seconds later Malfoy burst into the room. He instantly saw me and his face dropped "Evie, I am sorry. I didn't mean to say It." he stuttered walking closer and reaching out to touch me.

I lifted my head from my dad's chest and slapped his hand away for I stared at him. "But you did say it. You know what? I don't hate you; I don't feel anything for you, not hate, not anything. You're just another person in the background." I spoke quietly but clearly with as much force as I could muster.

He didn't say anything he just stood there silently staring at me. "Scorpious I think you should maybe leave" Aunt Hermione said gently as though not to spook him.

He just nodded and left the room pushing through the group of people that had gathered in the door way. Albus followed him.

I went to bed early that night still crying. My parents, siblings, Aunts, Uncles and all my cousins had tried to talk to me. They tried to make some sense out of what had happened. The only person I hadn't talked to was Albus, he disappeared with Malfoy and I hadn't seen him since.

* * *

"Evie honey, do you want to come downstairs. It's Christmas!" my dad whispered in my ear waking me up.

It was about 7:00 and freezing cold. I had slept well that night, luckily no nightmares had shattered my peaceful sleep and I had calmed down a lot. I smiled and nodded at my dad before holding up my hands "carry me please daddy" I said in my sweetest possible voice.

He laughed "fine, but only because you are upset. You are really getting too big for this!" he said before bending over, heaving me up and carrying me bride style down the stairs.

Everyone was already in the family room. They smiled when we entered. I looked around the room, Hugo, Lily, and Louis were looking expectantly at their presents but everyone else had their eyes trained on me. This included Malfoy who had somehow gained a black eye. I didn't react; I stayed true to what I said last night and treated him like a piece of the wallpaper in the background.

I sat down next to my pile of presents and everyone started unwrapping. 1 hour and 10 trees worth of paper later everyone was finished. I had got loads of presents I really needed like a new potions set from my parents, Some new books to help me in charms and transfiguration from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and a broom maintenance kit from Alby, James and Lils. I also got some new clothes, shoes and jewellery from various relatives. As well as Weasley wizard wheezes items from Uncle George and loads of chocolate from Hugo. My last present was a gorgeous silver charm bracelet with a lion charm, a book charm, a broomstick charm and a snitch charm hanging from it. I gasped as I opened it and checked the packaging for a name but I couldn't find one. No one would admit who it was from so I simply put it on, gathered all my presents together and took them to the room I was staying in.

The rest of the day before dinner was spent playing family tournaments of chess and even a quick game of quidditch in the snow. I ignored malfoy all day but did wonder where he went last night. Albus admitted to hitting him but then said he had disappeared after he apologised.

After an unusually uneventful and calm Christmas dinner we spent a bit more family time together before we went our separate to bed. Lying in bed that night I realized how much better this day had been just because I had started ignoring Malfoy and he had stopped tormenting me. I hoped it would last. Even after what he did, I was sort of missing him. Is that strange?

* * *

_**A/N – so what did you think? I have to give credit to misspotter94 for helping me with this chapter and I hope I did it justice. Check out misspotter94's stories I have to say they are pretty amazing. Thank you for reading and please review as it does inspire me to write more.**_

_**Love Maddie xo**_

_**Oh and i did say in my first chapter i would do a list of everyone in the family and extended family, so here it is:**_

_**Harry Potter – Former Gryffindor**_

_**Ginny Potter – former Gryffindor**_

_**James Potter II – 7**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**Albus Potter – 6**__**th**__** year Slytherin**_

_**Evelyn Potter – 6**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**Lily Potter II– 4**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**Teddy Lupin – aged 22 Former Gryffindor**_

_**Ron Weasley – Former Gryffindor**_

_**Hermione Weasley – Former Gryffindor**_

_**Rose Weasley – 6**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**Hugo Weasley – 4**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**George Weasley - Former Gryffindor**_

_**Angelina Weasley – Former Gryffindor**_

_**Fred Weasley II – 7**__**th**__** year Gryffindor **_

_**Roxanne Weasley – 6**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**Percy Weasley – Former Gryffindor**_

_**Audrey Weasley – Former Ravenclaw**_

_**Molly Weasley II – aged 19 Former Ravenclaw**_

_**Lucy Weasley – 6**__**th**__** year Ravenclaw**_

_**Bill Weasley – Former Gryffindor**_

_**Fleur Weasley – Former student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_

_**Victoire Weasley – aged 21 former Ravenclaw**_

_**Dominique Weasley – 6**__**th**__** year Gryffindor**_

_**Louis Weasley – 4**__**th**__** year Ravenclaw**_

_**Charlie Weasley – former Gryffindor **_

_**Scorpious Malfoy – 6**__**th**__** year Slytherin **_


	6. Dont mess with a Potter!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

Chapter 6

So for the rest of the holidays, which was much like the Christmas dinner, uneventful and boring. We were on our way back to school and I was back to my normal self, excluding the part when I constantly bicker with a certain blonde. I'd been true to my word and despite living in the same house as him for the last week I haven't treated him as anything more than something in the background. Although I ignored him I did notice him acting very different and strange. He didn't try and annoy me like he usually would or go out of his way to piss me off and I swear he even smiled at me a couple of days ago!

The steam billowed around us as we stood around for the various goodbyes before we could get on the train. I kissed all my Aunts and Uncles present and hugged both my parents before stepping onto the train and joining the others in our normal compartment.

Half way into the journey and everyone else was joking around, playing chess or eating and I was sat there. Parchment spread out on the floor in front of me, quill in hand and tongue stuck out of my mouth trying to write a foot long essay on the effects of Felix Felicis and how it is made. I looked up to see Rose staring at me disapprovingly.

"What is it now?" I ask in a bored tone

"Why are you just doing your homework now?" she said sounding very much like her mother.

"Chill out Aunt Hermione, I just couldn't be bothered to do it at Christmas" I said. People sniggered when I called her Hermione and Rose's ears went red.

"Well if you were more like me and you did it on the train home..." she started before I cut her off.

"No one cares Rosie" I said before sticking my tongue out once more and looking back down at the parchment.

"You won't be saying that next time you need help" she replied but no one was paying attention anymore.

2 hours later I was finally done having written in extra bit handwriting to fill a foot of parchment. I finished just in time to look out the window with the others and see the first glimpse of the castle. No matter how many times I saw it, it was still amazing!

* * *

After a tiresome day I was finally tucked up in bed having girly talk with Rosie, Dom and Roxy. "Were you being serious about what you said to Malfoy?" Dom asked leaning over towards my bed.

"Yes, life has been so much easier without our constant arguments" I replied not looking up.

"Yeah easier but definitely not as fun" Roxy said interrupting Dom "if we miss your arguing you have to be really missing it!"

"Maybe he didn't mean what he said, that boy does have a short temper and we all stay stupid things when we are angry, you especially" Rose chipped in from the other side of the room.

"I suppose so, and I admit I do really miss our arguments" I said back.

"Well just do whatever feels right honey, we are your family and will support you whether you argue with him or not" said Dom. I smiled and nodded at her before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Evie! Wake the fuck up!" is what I awoke to the next morning.

"Well good morning Dominique" I said opening my eyes and blinking "how nice it was of you to wake me so fucking nicely".

"You better hurry up and get ready if you want breakfast this morning" she said pulling my quilt off and chucking my uniform at me.

"Erghh" I grunted before exchanging my comfy PJ's for not so comfy uniform. It was still chilly so I pulled on a pair of tights underneath my skirt which I hiked up to above the knee. I buttoned up my shirt, tied my gold and red tie and pulled a grey jumper over the top. To finish it off I pulled on my cloak and quickly pulled out my wand from beneath my pillow. I was in a lazy mood so I summoned my toothbrush and paste from the bathroom and sat on my bed brushing my teeth. When I had finished I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, picked up my already packed bag and made my way out the room.

I reached the common room and everyone had already left. They are always in such a rush I thought to myself on the way down to the hall. I reached the hall and squeezed myself in between Lily and Fred to eat my breakfast. They both said hi before continuing their conversations. I ate in silence not awake enough to talk to people. As soon as I had finished my cereal I woke up a bit and started a conversation with James sat opposite me about how boring history of magic is.

"What have you got today Evie?" he asked after we had finished slagging off Professor Biggs.

"Umm, I can't remember, hold on" I said. Holding up one finger to James I picked up a roll and lobbed it at Rose. "Yo Rosie Posie, what lessons do I have again today?"

Rose scowled shaking bits of roll from her red locks. "Potions then a free period then DADA then Herbology and then charms I think" she said over the laughter of the table."

"Thank you my gorgeous ginger cousin" I said flashing my biggest smile. I turned back to James and started to repeat what Rose had said.

He interrupted me by laughing. "Evie I heard, Rose is only sitting there" he said pointing two people to his left. Everyone who had been listening started to laugh and I simply shrugged before picking up more toast and shovelling it in before the end of breakfast.

"Come on Evie leave them alone now, it's time for potions" said Roxy from where her, Rose and Dom stood behind me.

"No I refuse to leave them!" I shouted causing people to look at me. I heard my three cousins sigh before they all grabbed hold of me and heaved me off the seat.

"Nooooo" I screamed as they dragged me away from the French pastries that had appeared towards the end of breakfast. Luckily I managed to grab one more before they fully dragged me away and spent the majority of the journey to potions devouring a chocolate croissant in silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom and Roxy both roll their eyes at my strange behaviour.

I shoved the last of it into my mouth. "Mmmm I love chocolate" I mumbled with my mouth still full. Dom grimaced, Roxy laughed and Rose handed me a tissue to wipe the chocolate from around my mouth.

"I love you guys" I said pulling all three of them in for a group hug as we reached the dungeons.

Still joined together and laughing we made our way into the classroom full of Gryffindor and Slytherin and over to our seats. I sat with Roxy and Dom sat with Rose behind us. Soon after we sat down Professor Sloan came in and I internally groaned. Sloan is the most annoying teacher in the whole school and she happens to hate me for no reason.

She swished straight into the room and up to the chalk board with her unnecessarily swishy cloak, flicked her wand and the chalk started to write some shit about potions. That was when I zoned out.

I was in my own little world daydreaming about flying with hippogriffs and eating rainbows when Sloan brought me back to reality.

"Evelyn Potter! Do you know the answer?" Sloan's unusually nasally voice screamed at me.

I groaned "umm to be perfectly honest, I don't even know what the question is, let alone the answer" I said staring her straight in the eye.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention in class and you might be able to hear the questions!" Sloan snarled back obviously getting angry. "You might even learn something which might come in handy seeing as you are very close to failing this class! What I don't get is how you do so well in all your other classes and then rubbish in this one?"

"It might have something to do with the teacher" I answered back innocently. She looked as if she was about to explode.

"We all know that that is not the case Evelyn as I teach both your brothers and your sister and they seemed to do well in this class. So why cannot you do the same? Are you the family dud?" she said getting increasingly angrier.

I stared at her with gritted teeth and said nothing more. "Detention tonight for cheek in class" she spat quickly in my direction. She swished towards the door "right class I want you to write down those notes on the board whilst I fetch some ingredients from the store cupboard and I expect it to be done when I get back" she said before disappearing.

"Merlin I hope she slips off the ladder in the cupboard and die!" I shouted and a few people sniggered.

Silence fell again as people hurried to get down all the notes on the bored. The chatter got louder as more and more people started to finish. Once I was finished I leant back in my chair, put my feet up on the desk and my hands behind my head. "Mmm sleepy time I think" I said to myself.

"Yeah that Lily Potter, there is definitely the makings of a slut there. She will probably be pregnant by the time she's our age. Although I can't say I wouldn't go there myself. Someone said rather loudly. The squeal of many stools being pushed back quickly filled the room. My eyes snapped open quickly. Albus, Rose, Dom and Roxy were all on their feet, wands trained on Devlin Zabini.

"Erghh Zabini, what the fuck are you on about, you've bedded most of the girls in the school and I bet you diseased most of them." I shouted across the room.

"You can shut up Potter, you are just as bad as your sister" he spat back at me. There was another squeal and I looked around to see Malfoy had stood up. I glanced at him in confusion before turning back around and lazily training my wand on Zabini.

"So do you want to take that back?" I said to him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Wrong choice mate, Malfoy can tell you what happens to people to don't apologise to me" I said. I smiled as Zabini shot a slightly worried glance in Malfoy's direction. Whilst he was distracted I point my wand at the nearest cauldron and flicked my wand so the large object flew straight into Zabini's groin and abdomen. He doubled over in pain and I quickly shouted "levicorpus" so he flew straight into the air and hung there by his feet.

The class was pissing themselves and my family were all smiling smugly. "that's what you get when you mess with a Potter you snake scum" I shouted at him before sitting back down at my desk and placing my feet back up in front of me.

Everyone had just sat back down when the door swung open and Sloan swished back in. "what in the name of..." she started when she saw Zabini. I subtle swished my wand and he was released from his invisible shackles and fell straight to the floor landing on his head.

Sloan immediately ran over to tend to him, making him lay still until Madame Puffin came along with a floating stretcher. For all that time the class was incredibly silent. Once Zabini was gone she rounded on us.

All she said were three simple words "who was it" but she said them with such intensity that most of the Slytherin's shat themselves and pointed at me. I quickly plastered an innocent look on my face and open and shut my mouth in fake shock.

"What me?" I said innocently.

"Stop acting Potter, this has your name written all over it. Just hurry up and tell me the truth so I can give you your punishment and be done with it." Sloan shouted at me from her spot in front of the class. I wasn't fazed; I kept the same face and carried on denying it.

"For Merlin's sake Professor I swear it was not me!" I shouted back refusing to be punished for something that Zabini had coming.

"Professor, it wasn't her, it was me" came a voice from the back "Zabini was annoying me so I jinxed him". I looked around to see Malfoy stood up again at his desk.

"Right okay" Sloan said avoiding eye contact with me "2 weeks of detention, starting tonight" she said quickly, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

The rest of the class went pretty smoothly in comparison but I was still glad when it was over. It had been a long first hour and I was just hoping this day would hurry up.

My wish came true and soon I was sat in the hall eating dinner quickly before my detention. The rest of my family had heard about potions and were now keenly discussing it. I wasn't in the mood. Why had Malfoy taken the blame? Was it his way of saying sorry or was he just being nice? Oh Merlin knows that kid has really started confusing me lately.

"Evie, you are going to be late" said Albus snapping me out my trance.

Oh great I thought, detention with Malfoy!

_**A/N – so this is the next chapter. What did you think, was it okay? Let me know. Things are still unresolved between Malfoy and Evie so you are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! Hopefully that will be up soon. Thank you for reading, please review!**_

_**Love Maddie xo**_


	7. Scorpious

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

Chapter 7

I took my time trudging along the chilly corridors on the way to detention. The less time I had to spend in the same room as Malfoy the better. The same questions still swam around in my brain. Why did he take the blame? Why did he defend me? Should I forgive him?

It became increasingly colder as I made my way deeper into the castles foundations and into the snake pit. I can't believe Alby sleeps down here I thought to myself cringing. I can't believe he has to share a room with Malfoy! I cringed even more. I turned the last corner and walked towards the open door of my potions room, subconsciously pulling up my skirt and running a hand through my hair.

I stepped in the room and already sat at the back was Malfoy. He looked up and started to smirk but seemed to think better of it and dropped his gaze. Just after I made my way to my seat and sat down Sloan entered, swishing as normal.

"Right, I have nothing planned for you to do so I expect you to sit here in silence whilst I attend to other things. You wasted my time so I will waste yours. I will be appearing when you least expect it so don't think you can just sit here and talk" she snapped at us before picking up a cauldron and other various potions equipment and leaving as quickly as she entered. I groaned and hit my head against the desk. This detention was going to drag!

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

We sat in silence for a whole hour; in that time Sloan had returned three times to find us exactly how she left us. The silence was actually deafening. I was determined not to talk to Malfoy but before I could think about it I opened my mouth and said the thing that popped into my mind to break the silence.

"Well fuck me this is boring!" A deep laugh sounded from behind me. It seemed so long since I had actually heard it.

"Well to be honest it's your own fault, I'm not even supposed to be here" Malfoy muttered.

I spun around and glared at him, well if you don't want to be here why did you take the blame?" I shouted

"To make up for what I said" he muttered sheepishly looking down at his desk again.

"Well it doesn't Malfoy, what you said was terrible and taking a few detentions is not going to make up for it!" I snapped.

Malfoy looked up at me and smiled sadly. "To be honest I didn't expect it to".

He had just totally contradicted himself! "You make no sense Malfoy! One minute you are wishing me dead and the next you are taking the fall for me! What is going on in your tiny underdeveloped brain?" I shouted at him my old ways rushing back.

He didn't reply and I turned back to the front just in time to see Sloan return to the room for the fourth time. "Right that's enough now, you can both leave. Evelyn i hope this teaches you to behave better in class and Mr Malfoy i will see you the same time tomorrow". She mumbled whilst rustling through the piles of paper on her desk

I didn't say anything else, just walked out the room quickly avoiding Malfoy's gaze. Half way down the corridor I heard foots steps behind me. They were heavy and free of any swishing noises so it definitely was not Sloan. "Shit!" I whispered to myself before picking up the pace to try and escape the dungeons. I was not in the mood to talk to Malfoy.

The footsteps were gaining on me; I quickly turned a corner and opened the nearest door. Inside was deserted apart from a few dusty desks and one single cauldron. I ducked down behind the door and waited. Malfoys tall figure passed the door seconds later casting a shadow over the room. I counted to 100 before slowly opening the door and carrying on my journey out of the dingy castle foundations.

I had only made it along another two corridors before I heard another sound. It was someone crying I was sure of it. I carried on along the corridor but at a slower pace keeping my ears pricked. The noise got louder as reached the next hall and there behind a stone gargoyle was the source of the noise. His blonde hair fell in his face and he broad shoulders were stooped as he sobbed slowly into his hands. His back was facing me but I instinctively knew it was Malfoy.

Stepping up onto my tiptoes so not to make a sound I crept closer. When I was directly behind him I could see a small piece of parchment in his hand. I leant in and squinted slightly so I could read it

_**Scorpious,**_

_**I will keep this short. Your mother has fallen pregnant again and we have decided to give this baby a better life away from the ever present prejudice so we are moving away. We do not wish for you to accompany us. I have left you a trust fund to be opened when you become of age so you can live your life without us. I do not care what you do with it but do not try and contact us.**_

_**Regards**_

_**Your Father.**_

It was dated from the 22nd of December. I suddenly felt guilty, of course he had reacted like he did when I had just told him his parents don't love him a day after they had confirmed it themselves. I reached out slowly and touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly before turning around and staring at me. His grey eyes were filled with pain and he was shaking slightly.

"Evie, I'm honestly so sorry, I never meant to speak to you or hurt you like that I was just angry about what you said to me. I don't care if you never want to speak to me again, I just want you to know how sorry I am" he whispered.

His apology was sincere. I reached down and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry too" I whispered back before turning and quickly walking away.

I made it all the way back to the common room without stopping or looking back. I had accepted Malfoys apology, did that mean we went back to normal now? It should do but I wasn't sure if it would. I rounded a corner and the portrait came into view. I murmured the password to the fat lady and quickly composed myself as I stepped through.

I emerged on the other side to a completely empty common room. Frowning I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

As soon as I walked in I was ambushed. Sitting on my bed was Dominique, Roxy, Rose and Lily all shouting questions at me. I held my right hand up and they silenced.

"First of all, why are you all on my bed?" I asked and everyone looked at each other before jumping over to their own beds.

"Now, what's up?" I asked once I had sat down next to Lils who had stayed on my bed and everyone had got comfortable.

"We asked you what happened in detention" Roxy shouted from her bed.

"Ohh, well nothing to be honest we just sat in silence for about an hour" I answered part truthfully.

My cousin's faces dropped in disappointment and I felt the need to tell them what had happened later.

"But afterwards I ran into Malfoy again, he apologised properly and I forgave him" I said simply deciding to keep the part about his parents hidden.

"So are you going to be back to normal now?" asked Lily from the end of my bed.

I frowned and thought for a second "I was just asking myself that Lils but I don't know".

* * *

After Monday evening the rest of the week flew by. Now I had forgiven Malfoy it didn't take long for the arguments to start to. It seemed to anyone else that we were back to normal. Already that week I had thrown my lunch at him, slapped him round the face and smashed a bludger at his head during his own quidditch practice. But despite me doing everything in my power to annoy him he would not fight back with the same passion he used to have. The change was so small only I could notice it. Sure he would still insult me and shoot me dirty looks but he was never the one starting or ending the arguments. The slight change was beginning to annoy me more than Malfoy himself.

It was Saturday morning and today was the first Hogsmead trip of this term. I woke up at the normal time half an hour after the others and began to get ready. I picked out my black skinny jeans, blue and green checked shirt with a green jumper over the top.

"Right guys I'm ready" I announced just as Dom and Roxy were pulling their shoes on. They both exchanged glances and rolled their eyes before getting up and walking out the room. I grabbed my coat and scarf from my bed and hurried after them.

I caught up with them in the common room and we walked through the castle together chatting about boys, chocolate and surprisingly facial hair.

"I quite like facial hair on a boy" Roxy told us whilst stroking her thankfully bare chin.

"Hmm yeah, I don't like a full on beard but a bit of stubble is nice" Dominique added

"Yeah stubble is hot but only when its dark hair, it doesn't quite look right if it's ginger or blonde" I gave my opinion and my cousins murmured their agreement.

That discussion carried on until we reached the carriages arranged to take us down to Hogsmead. We had to stop trying to make beards out of our hair because people had started to give us strange looks.

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

Dom, Roxy and I all got in an empty carriage just in time and within minutes we were jumping down and following the crowd of people walking into the small town.

"Where to first?" I asked rubbing my hands together against the cold.

"I want to go visit my dad" chimed Roxy

"Yeah and I want to get some chocolate" added Dom

"Alright, I need to talk to Albus quickly about something so I will meet you in Uncle Georges shop?" I asked them. They nodded so I set off in the direction I had seen Albus headed.

"Alby! Wait up" I shouted as my brother's messy black hair came into view. He stopped, spun around and smiled at me as ran towards him

"What's up sis?" he said as I finally caught up.

"Hey, I know it's not for a while yet but what are you getting James for him birthday?" I puffed leaning on him.

"Umm I hadn't really thought about it to be honest, you'd be better off asking Lily" he replied before ruffling my hair and walking away.

Well that was helpful I thought to myself as I turned around and started back towards the town center. It was still really cold so there were not many people around. I made my way along the frosty track that lead to Uncle George's shop not really paying attention to where I was going.

I heard the sound of feet on gravel ahead and looked up quickly. Walking towards me with his usual scowl on his face was Devlin Zabini.

"Oi Potter" he barked when I looked up at him.

"What do you want Zabini?" I replied in a bored tone trying to edge around his large figure.

"I'm still angry about the stunt you pulled in potions and I think you need to make up for it" he said sinisterly.

I shot him a confused glance. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders, making me look right at him.

"Now we are going to go back to school and you are going to do exactly what I say!" he growled.

I grimaced but kept eye contanct.

"No I don't think I am" I spat at him.

A look of anger emerged on his face; he bought back his hand and slapped me swiftly across my face. My cheek stung but I didn't have enough time to react before something barrelled into Zabini and took him to the ground roughly.

The two large figures were wrestling on the ground. I saw a flash of blonde hair from beneath a hood and immediately knew who it was. I didn't do anything I just watched as the blonde pulled back his arm and punch Zabini again and again in the face and stomach.

My hands covered my mouth and I still stood there as Zabini suddenly raised his head and it smashed straight into his attackers face. The blonde fell to the floor imitating my own position with his hands covering his mouth. It only took a second for Zabini to jump up and grab a thick branch left discarded from a storm batter tree nearby.

I screamed loudly as Zabini swung the branch at the blondes head as he was trying to stand. He fell back down. I kept screaming a Zabini raised the branch over and over again each time bringing it down with even more force on the other boy's body. The blonde lay unmoving on the ground blood pouring from his open wounds. I moved forwards and tried to wrench the makeshift bat from his hands but he was too strong. He spun around and hit me, sending me sprawling to the ground

Suddenly Zabini froze the branch still raised above his head. I looked up to see my Uncle George with his wand raised and mouth wide open. A crown had gathered behind him all gasping with open mouths and wide eyes.

George turned to his son behind him "Fred get Neville quickly!" he ordered. Fred shot off in the direction of the castle and some other followed him.

I pulled myself up from where I was lying and crawled towards the other figure on the floor.

"Scorpious" I whispered.

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

The rest of the day was a blur. Neville arrived along with other professors. Many of those helped restrain a now mobile and incredibly riled up Zabini. He was taken back to the castle where he was put in isolation. Neville helped me get back to the castle even though I told him I wasn't hurt. Malfoy was levitated back and all the other students were told to return as well.

* * *

"Right dear, you seem to be free of any serious injuries but you will has a nasty bump on your head" said Madame Johnson after she had checked me over.

"I told you I was fine!" I repeated for the third time.

Madame Johnson sighed "well It never hurt to double check" she told me.

"You are free to go to your dorm now Evelyn, I hope I don't see you here again too soon" she said smiling brightly.

"Is he okay?" I asked timidly as I reached the halfway point between the bed and door. The healers face dropped slightly.

"He's definitely worse off than the Zabini boy. He has major injuries but it's nothing I can't handle, he will be back to normal in no time" she replied waving and hurrying back to who I presumed was Malfoy.

"He hasn't been normal for a while though" I sighed to myself as I pulled open the door and left the room.

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

I entered the common room as quiet as a mouse but everyone still heard. Everyone stared but no one spoke. The silence was eerie and it followed me upstairs and into my room.

There was no ambush this time, my three cousins sat in silence as I quickly got ready for bed. No one knew what had happened and for once they weren't prepared to ask.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning. As it was Sunday no one would be up before 10 and according to my clock it was only 7:17. I slipped silently out of bed, grabbed some jeans and a hoody and put them on without making a noise. None of my cousins stirred as I tiptoed towards the door and slipped through it.

The common room was completely empty but just as silent as it was last night full of people. I quickly passed through it and out the portrait hole. My bare feet made a slight slapping noise on the cold hard floor but there was no one around to hear it.

I reached the door into the hospital wing and pushed it open. The white interior was a shock comparison with the gloomy corridors outside. I passed many empty beds until I reached the only one with the curtains drawn.

I stepped in to the cubicle and sat down in the available chair. Malfoy was laid asleep on his back with the sheets drawn up to his bare chest. His cuts were now healed to red lines but the bruising was extensive. He more pale than usual and his blonde hair flopped sadly in his face.

I sat in silence and stared at him. My eyes were just starting to close when he spoke.

"Evie?" he rasped his voice gravely.

"Scorpious" I whispered for the second time in 24 hours.

He smiled slightly and turned his head towards the bedside table where a jug of water sat. I took his hint and poured him a glass. I returned to my seat and watched as he downed the full amount. When he had finished I opened my mouth.

"Why?" I asked. He stared at me but didn't answer so I pressed him more.

"There must be a reason? You can't say you were making up for Christmas because I accepted your apology for that. You've been acting different all week, what's going on?" I asked my voice rising slightly.

He still didn't say anything. I frowned. Why wasn't he answering? I stood up and walked towards him so I was right in his face.

"Why are you not answering me you blonde twat?" I spat my anger building once more. A strange look washed over Malfoys face, his eyes darkened and his mouth opened slightly. I thought he was going to fight back so smiled triumphantly.

I gasped in surprise when I felt his hand touch the back of my head. He leant in and before I knew it his lips were on mine. They were pressed against mine for a couple of seconds before I came to my senses and reacted. I pushed against his chest and propelled myself away from him. When I was at a safe distance I stopped.

"What the actual fuck!" I spat.

* * *

_**A/N – So this is my next chapter. I'm not completely happy with it so sorry if it doesn't live up to your standards. I have to give credit to Misspotter94 for helping me with this chapter. Check out her stories I love them! I hope you stay with me and please review.**_

_**Thank you, Love Maddie xo**_


	8. Blonde Ferret!

_**A/N – Hey guys, wow this is a long chapter for me, the longest i have ever written! Hopefully this will keep you going until i can write the next one. **_

_**Thank you to Misspotter94 for helping me with this, she always knows exactly what i want and helps me get it written down for you guys when I'm struggling. Visit her profile she has amazing stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Scorpious POV**

I can't actually believe I just did that! My lips were tingling and there was a funny sensation in my stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she murmured pressing her hands across her mouth and backing down into a seat. I was silent, staring hesitantly at her; she looked up and met my eye. I watched as she swallowed, slowly unclamped her hands and drew them into fists by her side.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered "I just thought..." I started before trailing off.

"You thought what Malfoy? You thought that now I accepted your apology and you beat up a twat things had changed? Well they haven't, I still hate you and one measly kiss is not going to change that!" She spat at me. All the blood was draining from my face.

"Your right and my feelings for you haven't changed either" I mumbled refusing to look up and meet her eyes.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me!" she shouted obviously getting frustrated. I glanced wearily at the door.

"My feelings for you haven't changed because I have never hated you Evelyn!" I replied quietly "I thought I did but losing you made me realize that it was never hate. I like you Evie and I always have done! I finished, my voice rising to meet hers.

Her mouth dropped open and it seemed whatever respose she had planned just fell straight out. I finally looked at her she could see in my eyes I was not joking around

"Evie please say something" I pleaded reaching for her hand. She pulled her hand away before I could touch her and stood up.

"I'm going to say this as nicely as I can" she spat. "Get over me, because I will never feel that way for you" and with that she spun around and stalked out the room.

The door suddenly swung back open and my eyes darted up secretly hoping to meet her green ones. It wasn't her, just the nurse coming in to fuss over me some more. The healer shuffled over and placed a glass on my bedside cabinet. She plumped the pillows beneath my head and set them at an uncomfortable position.

"Drink that now" was all she said before she to disappeared back out the door and I was once again left alone in silence to think.

Fuck! Why did I do that! Why didn't I just tell her to go away and say something about how bad her hair looks like I normally would have. Now she knows how I truly feel about her and I've only know it myself for a couple of weeks! I'm going to have to make this right; I will act completely normal around her, like I would of before Christmas. She will forget and eventually I will too. Everything is going to be okay.

Shuffling slightly and repositioning my pillows I lay down and thought back to when I had first realized.

_"But you did say it. You know what? I don't hate you; I don't feel anything for you, not hate, not anything. You're just another person in the background." She spoke quietly but with the most venom I had ever heard behind her words. _

_There was a pain in my chest and I felt the familiar prick of tears forming in my eyes. I stood in silence watching her cry into her dad's chest until Hermione told me to leave. Without saying anything I shoved my way through the crowd that had formed behind me and rushed towards the bathroom. I was planning on locking the door and staying there until I was sure the tears wouldn't fall but that was ruined when Albus appeared behind me and shoved me into the nearest room and slammed the door behind us. _

_My best friend was a good 3 inches shorter than me and definitely not a broad but he still rounded up on me, backing me up against the wall._

"_Malfoy I asked you what you said to her!" Albus demanded slamming his fist against the wall beside my head. I flinched slightly; Albus had never called me Malfoy. I swallowed and quickly told him everything I said to her. Repeating it the second time made me realize exactly how horrible it was and I felt the tears emerge again. _

_Albus stepped back and ran his hand through his thick hair. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by his hand smashing into my face._

"_I'm sorry" was all I could say. My head was throbbing and I could already feel the bruise emerging around my eye._

"_You should be Scorp; I wouldn't blame Evie if she never spoke to you ever again. And I will never speak to you if you ever hurt her again!" he shouted before walking back out the room holding his right hand._

_The door slammed again and I was left alone in the room. I sighed and slumped against the wall, hitting my head but not registering the pain. Why was I so upset? I hate that girl so why should i care that I hurt her and she's never going to speak to me again. I should be happy if anything. I bought my hands up to my face and gingerly poked the bruise appearing around my eye, wincing at the pain. _

_Then the thought struck me. I don't actually think I hate her. I think I like her, I just hide behind the hate, like when I sleep with a load of girls. It is all a self defence system to stop me from being hurt. From being unloved. Shit I like Evie Potter! And now she will never speak to me again._

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

What an absolute twat I thought as I rushed back to the common room. I was seriously pissed off, how he dare spring that on me! How dare he kiss me and expect that to change everything! It wasn't even that good of a kiss! I was still fuming when I burst through the portrait hole, screaming about blonde ferrets and stormed towards the stairs. That earned me some strange stares from a few early rising first years I can tell you that.

After jogging up the stairs I swung open the door letting it slam against the wall not caring if my cousins woke up. I picked my way across the messy floor and flopped down onto my bed.

"Where did you go?" a voice spoke giving me a shock. I looked up to see Rose's head stuck out from between the curtains.

"I went to the hospital wing, had a bit of pain" I lied easily.

"Oohh, did you see Scorpious there? Isn't he brave going up against Devlin Zabini like that! Do you know why they were fighting?" she asked quickly. I shrugged quickly knowing that if people found out Malfoy was defending me my life would change drastically.

"Don't you think he's hot? I don't know how you constantly fight with him he's so amazing, I could never fight with him" she just wouldn't shut up. My pupils had nearly disappeared I was rolling my eyes so much.

"Seriously Rose stop going on about him like he's fricking Merlin reincarnated! He's not that special and to be honest he's a twat so do me and everyone else a favour and stop talking about him!" I blurted out once I had had enough. Rose looked shocked before scoffing at me and pulling her curtains closed. I rolled my eyes once again and got up out of bed. I picked up a pair of jeans and a new shirt off the top of my chest and quickly pulled them on before shoving my converses on my feet and walking out of the room.

* * *

6 days had passed since the incident and Malfoy had finally been let out of the hospital wing last night. I heard the whispers as I walked into the hall for breakfast on Friday morning. All people had been talking about since Saturday was Malfoy and Zabini. I was thankful I wasn't being included and that no one seemed to know what they were fighting over. I subconsciously looked over to my left as I walked in, sitting on their own were Malfoy and Albus. It seemed the rest of the Slytherins had taken Zabini's side had were all huddled around him at the opposite end of the table. Some poor girl was even feeding him his porridge.

Malfoy caught me looking and smirked back. Albus followed his gaze to me and a confused look appeared on his face. I glanced away quickly, why was he smirking at me like he used to? I reached my family at the far end of the table and squeezed into a space next to Lily and opposite Freddie wincing slightly as my arse touched the wooden bench. Our next quidditch match against Slytherin is tomorrow and James had been working us hard this week.

"So what do you think Evie?" Fred asked me.

"About what?" I asked playing around with my cereal unaware Fred had been talking to me for the last 2 minutes.

"Weren't you listening? What do you think of our chances against the snakes tomorrow?" He asked again looking concerned.

"Oh yeah, it will be hard, we might win" I answered half-heartedly bringing the spoon up to my mouth. The concern on Fred's face grew more obvious, he knew there had to be something wrong if I wasn't excited about quidditch

"There's something bothering you Eve, we have all noticed you acting strange this week, what is up?" he asked his brown eyes trying to catch mine.

"Err its nothing, just haven't been feeling well. Hormones or something like that I think" I replied looking up and over Fred's shoulder in time to see Albus and Malfoy get up and walk towards the door. Fred looked unsatisfied with my answer but left it anyway.

"well okay, see you at practice tonight" he said smiling and ruffling my hair before jumping up and running to talk to his sister about something.

I smiled, Fred used to ruffle my hair when I first moved to England, and it reminded me that my family is there for me. Maybe I should talk to someone about Malfoy, but definitely not Rose.

I walk into History of Magic thankful it's my last lesson because this day has crawled by slowly. Fridays are so boring I thought sitting down at my desk. The only good thing about this day has been Malfoy! Judging from that smirk he gave me at breakfast and the way he's been flinging insults at me all day he seems to have forgotten everything that happened on Sunday morning. At least now we can get back to normal, no more confusing 'I like you' speeches, just the normal and simple 'I hate you' arguments.

"Settle down class" moaned Professor Binns as he floated the same way he has done for every lesson I have ever had with him and probably every lesson he has taught in the 2 hundred or so years he has been here.

The constant buzz of chattered died down as Binns picked up a text book and started to read something boring chapter about goblins and Elves. I looked around the room; many students had laid their heads down of the desks and were nearly asleep already. Rose was intently taking notes in the oversized binder she takes to every lesson.

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes trying to tune out the droning voice in the background. I sat like that for half the lesson until I was rudely disturbed by something hitting the top of my head. My eyes snapped open in time to see a piece of scrunched up paper land in front of me. I looked towards the normal culprits but Dom and Roxy were both asleep on their desks.

Frowning I picked up the parchment and carefully uncrumpled it, flattening it out against the table. On it was an enchanted and quite graphic drawing of me falling off my broom during a quidditch match. I watched as it repeated 3 times before turning slowly around in my seat and staring at Malfoy who was sat looking back at me with a sadistic smile on his pale face. His smile turned into a smirk and I scowled.

"Fuck off you twat" I mouthed at him. He laughed chucked another piece of paper in my direction. This time I caught it and quickly straightened it out. It was another drawing but one of him catching the snitch whilst I plummeted towards the ground behind him. I hoped that his fight with Zabini would prevent him from playing but obviously not. I scoffed and gave him the finger behind my back. Suddenly I was interested in quidditch again.

"That blonde twat is going down" I whispered to myself.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock the next morning and I and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team were sat around in the changing rooms listening to James drone on for the 6th time about beating tactics. Fred and Lily being the only beaters were the only ones listening. I was lying on my back on one of the benches repeatedly throwing an inactive snitch up in the air and catching it again.

My family made up four sevenths of the team. There was James the captain and a chaser, Fred and Lily as beaters, me as the seeker. The other positions were Oscar Wood a very good looking 5th year as keeper, Scarlett Conroy an amazingly talented 4th year and one of Lily's friends as the second chaser and 7th year Brendan Finnegan as the last chaser.

Together we made an unstoppable team, we had already beaten Ravenclaw and Thrashed Hufflepuff since September and just needed to beat or at least draw with Slytherin to guarantee our place in the final.

"right team are you ready to kick some snake arse!" shouted James stepping onto one of the benches and throwing his fist into the air to emphasise his point but he ending up looking really camp.

"Err James I don't think snakes have arses" said Brendan looking confused, he wasn't the smartest leprechaun in Ireland I can tell you that.

"Of course they do Bren! How else would they shit! Scarlett piped in. She and Lily burst out laughing before walking off to collect their brooms.

"Oh okay, well are their arses at the end of their tails or in the middle of their bodies? Because if they are in the middle they would have to slither through their own shit when they were done" Brendon carried on looking even more confused. The rest of the team exchanged glances before laughing.

"I would just forget about snakes for the minute and concentrate on quidditch mate" Fred told him before we all grabbed our brooms and made the way to the door ready to fly out when our team was announced.

Standing by the door I could easily hear the crowds. The sudden uproar told me that the resident commentator Toby Thomas had taken to the stands. And to prove me right his voice was suddenly heard over the roar of the spectators.

"Students of Hogwarts welcome to the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match of the year! Cheer if you're excited!" Toby shouted down the magically enhanced speaker and the whole stadium erupted into cheers.

"It's definitely sounds like you are!" he said laughing to himself and letting the cheers die down. "Right lets introduce the first team, its slytherin!" some cheers and boos sounded as the green team emerged from the building at the other end of the pitch. I listened hard as Toby announced the names of all the team but the only ones that stuck out were 'Captain and the first of the Potters! It's Albus Potter as beater' and Scorpious Malfoy as seeker'.

"Next out is Gryffindor who are quite obviously the best team in the cup and here they are!" Toby shouted. I smiled at his favouritism before mounting my broom and following my team mates as they zoomed out on to the pitch doing laps of the stadium as our names and positions were announced.

"The Gryffindor captain and one of their three chasers is James Potter, oldest of all four Potters playing today! The other two chaser positions are filled by Brendan Finnegan and Scarlett Conroy! There's a strong family bond between the two beaters! Those two positions are filled by a boy that definitely lives up to him namesake, Fred Weasley II and his cousin Lily Potter II the youngest of the Potters! Taking to the hoops over there is Oscar Wood the son of quidditch legend Oliver Wood. Last but certainly not least is the seeker and fourth Potter on the Pitch today, Evelyn Potter!" Toby screamed into the speaker not pausing once to let the cheering die down.

I did a quick corkscrew through the air as my name was shouted before quickly making my way to my position high above all the others and getting comfortable on my broom. Opposite me was Malfoy, he was sat relaxed on his broom smirking at me. Oh how I wished a rogue bludger would knock him off right this second!

Looking below I saw James and Albus laugh and shake hands smiling at each other. It reminded me of all the mini quidditch matches we had over the years at home. I looked over towards Lily and she was smiling too.

The whistle sounded and everyone was off, well everyone apart from me. I stayed floating in the same place waiting to see what Slytherins first move would be. Of course they went straight for the quaffle but missed out narrowly to Scarlett who grabbed it and managed to dodge everyone to score the first hoop within the first 10 seconds.

"And Scarlett Conroy scores! Its 10-0 to Gryffindor in the first 10 seconds!" cheered Toby from his box, the red and gold stand erupted into cheers.

Scanning the edges of the stadium I saw a flash of gold and took off in that direction. I reached the edge but lost the snitch; it did what it did best and disappeared once again. Scanning the pitch once again I spotted a bludger flying towards Albus, as it reached him he swung his bat sending the treacherous ball straight for me. Luckily I had time to dodge and the bludger zoomed harmlessly past towards Fred. I looked at Alby and smirked; he shook his head and smiled back before spotting another bludger and flying off.

"Albus Potter shoots a bludger at his sister but misses! Let's hope next time he doesn't hit her otherwise their next family dinner is going to be awkward!" Toby joked from below making me laugh.

"Well folks we are 1 hour and 28 minutes in and the scores are tied 180 points each. Malfoy or Potter need to catch the snitch soon because both teams seem to be tiring" Toby Thomas carried on his commentary. I looked around and saw he was right; both teams weren't playing with as much power as they were an hour ago. Desperately I looked around the pitch for the gold ball once more.

It was over by Oscar at the hoops I spotted it. Quickly I headed towards it noting that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. When I reached the hoops the snitch was fluttering in the middle of the top hoop. Oscar was unaware; he was too busy watching the Slytherin chasers. Slowly as though not to scare it I edged closer to it and reached out. My hand was almost closed on it when there was a blur of blonde and the snitch flew off with Malfoy on its tail.

"Erghhh fucking Malfoy!" I screamed before taking off in pursuit. I quickly caught up with them and realized that Malfoy and I had the same make of broom meaning this was not going to be down to speed but skill. We passed one of the towers, I took my chance and shoved hard against Malfoy making him collide with the tower and slow down giving me the chance to take the lead and edge closer to the golden orb.

It only took a few seconds before Malfoy came back with vengeance; he flew right next to me knocked me out the way so he was closer. They crowd was cheering as Slytherin scored again and I knew that within seconds Malfoy's hand would close in on the ball.

Without thinking I threw myself off my broom and straight towards the snitch, my hand closing around it just before his did. My other hand flailed about and managed to grab Malfoy's broom but the extra weight meant the broom started to wobble unsure whether it could stay in the air.

I felt Malfoy's hand touch mine and panicked for a second thinking he was going to prise my hand from his broom and let me fall like in his drawing. He didn't. Instead he was helping me keep my hand there so I wouldn't fall. Slowly he started to guide his broom towards the ground. When my feet were about two meters from the soft grass below I let go and landed safely whilst Malfoy zoomed off to land somewhere else. I lifted my hand that still held the now still snitch into the air so everyone could see. The crowd erupted into cheering, clapping and whistling.

"Evelyn Potter pulled off a risky stunt and managed to catch the snitch Gryffindor win 330-190!" Toby screamed to the crowd causing them to get even louder. The rest of my team landed around me and I was barrelled into by 6 very happy people.

We were still celebrating in the same place 10 minutes later. Slytherin were stood 10 meters away looking angry and beaten. Only Albus looked happy, he came over to hug me and congratulate us. You could tell the other Slytherins didn't like how friendly he was to us but he was the best player they had so they had to deal with it.

The crowd had started to clear out of the stadium; some people had come out onto the grass to congratulate us. My whole family was there, I looked around to see Dominique and Roxy talking to Fred and Lily. Louis was on James shoulders and they were both dancing like the freaks they were. Hugo was staring at them but soon joined in. Even Molly and Lucy were down here both talking to Scarlett about something. The only person I couldn't see was Rosie. I guessed where she would be, turning towards the sea of green and silver I saw my suspicions were corrects. She was stood in front of a bored looking Malfoy twirling her hair around her finger like a love crazed school girl. Oh wait she was a love crazed school girl. Erghh she really is disgusting I thought to myself. I scowl appeared on my face; the thought of those two together was making me feel sick. Malfoy chose that moment to look up and catch my eye. He said something to Rose before walking past her and over towards me.

"Oh great" I said to myself before quickly turning around and trying to engage in conversation with Hugo but unfortunately he was too busy dancing like a prat!

* * *

**Scorpious POV**

I watched as Albus went over and congratulated the Gryffindor on their win. That lone green wading into the sea of red. Soon lots of different colours joined the green and red as students came down from the stands to congratulate the winning team. I groaned as I saw a head of red hair wading through the crowd of people heading straight for me. As much as I have grown to love the Weasley/Potters, I have to say Rose Weasley is the most annoying person in the world! She's too clinging, always trying to be near me and flirt with me.

She reached me and I groaned internally but plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hi Scorpious, that was a great game. I thought you were amazing even if you didn't catch the snitch!" she said to me already annoying me with her over positive squeaky voice.

"Err thanks Rose" I replied in a bored tone looking over her head to see Evie scowling straight at me. I smirked. "Well nice talking to you but I've just seen someone I need to speak to, bye!" I told her and without waiting for an answer and walking off towards Evie.

When I reached her she had her back facing me and was trying to talk to Hugo who seemed to be doing some sort of jig. I was going to say something but before I could she spun around.

"Erghh why are you over here I don't want to talk to you! Why don't you go focus on one of the girls who actually worships the ground you walk on Malfoy? Like Rosie? Give her some attention, she's pathetic" she spat at me and with that spun around and walked off towards Dominique.

I was left standing there by myself but I couldn't help but smirk. If I wasn't mistaken miss 'get over me, because I will never feel that way for you' was a bit jealous of my talking to Rose. My smirk grew larger as I hatched a plan in my mind. Quickly I scanned the pitch for Rose. She had joined Dom, Roxy, Fred and Evie a couple of meters away from me. They were stood in a circle discussing the match. They didn't notice the looks Evie was throwing Rose when she wasn't looking.

"Perfect" I spoke out loud to myself before strolling over to Rose and standing next to her. Making sure I was loud enough for everyone to hear I turned to her and spoke.

"Oh hey Rosie, I was just wondering whether you want to go to Hogsmead with me next time there's a trip."

"Merlin! Of course I will Scorpious!" Rosie squeaked before throwing her arms around my waist. I smirked and looked over at everyone else. They were all smiling but Evie was definitely not smiling. If looks could kill, Rose and I would be well and truly dead! This plan may work after all I thought chuckling to myself.

* * *

_**A/N – Hope you liked it. Please review, reviews help me update faster! Feel free to PM me with any questions or suggestions**_

_**Thank you, Maddie xo**_


	9. Just say it

_**A/N – Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this, I really enjoyed writing it. Again it's really long in my standards. I must give credit where credit is due so thank you Misspotter94 for helping me again with this. Check out her stories people!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

"Dude wake up, you're going to be late to meet Rosie and trust me you don't want to keep her waiting" came the voice of my roommate and best friend Albus Potter. My eyes flickered open and immediately became adjusted to the moody lighting of our dorm room beneath the lake. I sighed and rolled out of bed. It was finally the 2nd of February and the day I'd been dreading all week, what if Evie didn't actually get jealous! My whole plan would fail and I would be stuck dating Rose Weasley!

I walked into the vacant bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the mirror to steam up slightly before pulling off my boxers and stepping in. I used my time in the shower to relax, it wouldn't be that bad with Rose, if it really was a shit date I could just tell her I had to meet someone. Everything would turn out just fine.

I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tight dark green top that showed off my muscular arms. I brushed my teeth and messed my hair up so it fell in just the right way. I finished it off with a quick spray of some muggle aftershave Al had got me for Christmas.

Picking up my warm v-neck black jumper I was just about to walk out with Albus stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"Yeah this is a bit weird seeing as you're my best mate, but you better not hurt Rosie. If you do you will have not just me but the entire male side of my family to worry about" he told me running his hand through his hair. I laughed at his attempt at the proctective family member speech.

"Relax Al, everything is going to go fine" I told him, more to reassure myself than anything.

He nodded once and I took that as my cue to leave. I slipped the jumper over my head and checked my hair in the mirror quickly before slipping out the door and along the corridor to the common room.

"Oh I see you're going through with your date with that Weasley, you seem to be becoming less of a Slytherin everyday" drawled Devlin Zabini from where he lounged on one of the leather sofas. I turned and scowled at him.

"Fuck off Zabini, what I do is my business. Unless you want me to break the rest of your ribs" I growled at him. He smirked at me almost asking to be hit but I took a deep breath and turned around choosing to ignore him.

I strolled down the familiar dingy corridors of the dungeons and made my way to the surface. Rose said she would meet me by the entrance so I turned left and took the stairs I knew would emerge near there. I reached the top step and there sure enough was Rose stood talking with two other girls. She looked up and saw me; I plastered a fake smile on to my face as I neared. The other girls turned around and my fake smile changed into a genuine smirk when I realized the other girls were Dominique and Evie. Perfect.

I reached the 3 cousins and straight away engulfed Rose in a hug.

"Rosie, good to see you!" i exclaimed trying to sound as excited as possible. I looked up to see Evie already looking mad. "Are you ready to go?" I asked once she had finally pulled away from my embrace. She looked at the other two who nodded before looking back at me.

"Yeah, do you mind if these two walk down there with us?" she asked hesitantly.

"No it's absolutely fine" I told all three of them making sure to smirk at Evie. She rolled her eyes as walked ahead, Dom followed and soon fell into stride with her.

As we walked out the door and off the school premises I could hardly get a word in edgeways. Rose seemed to talk about everything. Evie turned around to ask Rose something so I quickly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her closer to me.

"What was that Evie?" Rose asked her cousin.

"Oh never mind" she mumbled quickly hiding her look of disgust and turning back around.

We soon reached Hogsmead and Evie quickly disappeared into a shop without even saying goodbye. I swore under my breath, I needed her to be with us otherwise I couldn't watch and see her reactions.

"I don't really come down here that often, where do you usually hang out?" I asked her hoping wherever that was Evie would be there too.

"We usually shop for a bit before grabbing a drink in the three broomsticks" she answered gripping my hand a bit too hard for my liking.

"Let's go there then". I dragged her in the direction of the large building with the sign saying 'the three broomsticks'. The warm air hit me as I pulled open the heavy door and stepped inside immediately making my way for a booth with a clear view of the door. Rose had only just sat down and was removing one of her many layers when I jumped up again.

"I'll get us some drinks" I told her before walking up to the bar and ordering two butter beers. The bartender set two pint glasses in front of my and with a flick of his wand they filled to the top with a frothy amber liquid. I paid the man and easily walked back to the table with a glass in each hand.

Two butter beers later I heard the door squeak and looked up to see Evie and Dominique appear. Quickly I turned my attention back to Rose. She was in the middle of telling me about this potion that whenever she brewed it would just blow up in her face. I continued to nod and say something when necessary but kept looking up every minute at Evie who had sat down at a table on the over side of the pub.

Another 10 minutes passed and Rose was now telling me about her studying schedule. It was getting to the point when I spent more time staring across the pub at Evie than I spent listening to Rose.

"Scorpius?" a voice snapped me out of my trance and my eyes came back into focus on the girl sitting in front of me.

"yeah, no, wait - sorry what did you say Evie?" I muttered my eyes once again trailing to look over Rose's shoulder.

"What did you just call me?" Rose's shrill voice bought me back.

"Rose! Shit sorry, your cousin walked in and all I could think about was how much I hate her! Merlin that girl annoys me! Come on; let's get out of here before she ruins this more than she already has!" I covered up quickly. It seemed to work as Rose nodded understandable before picking up her coat.

"You know, if we are going to date you should really learn to get along with Evie. If you got to know her properly you would love her!" Rose told me enthusiastically as we left the warmth of the pub. I laughed.

"Yeah I just might" I whispered.

After a long boring walk back up to the castle I had finally got rid of Rose. I had to give her a quick kiss to make her leave when I said goodbye outside the Gryffindor common room though. Luckily Evie chose that moment to appear. She didn't actually say anything but the look on her face said it all. She was well and truly jealous!

Feeling happy that my plan had worked I took off back through the castle heading for my dorm. Back in my dorm room I walked in to find Albus sat on the floor with his brother James. They had a big sheet of parchment between them and were scribbling stuff down.

"How was your date?" Al asked as entered.

"Tiring, your cousin sure can talk" I joked.

"Yeah you will get used to it mate" said James without looking up.

"What are you doing?" I questioned stepping over both of them and collapsing onto my bed. They both looked up and smiled slyly. I laughed.

"Seriously, what are you guys planning? Another prank?" I asked laughing.

"Nahh, we are planning a surprise birthday party" James exclaimed screwing up the parchment in front of him and summoning some more.

"Oh whose birthday is it?" I asked not knowing every detail of the Weasley/Potter schedule "and am I invited?"

"Yeah you can come as long as you promise not to fight with the birthday girl" Albus said turning towards me.

I smirked "oohh so it's Evie's birthday"

"Yes, you better not ruin it!" James shouted at me from his space on the floor. I laughed before drawing the curtains around my bed.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

We were all spread across the furniture after a long day. Rose, Dominique, Roxy, Lily and I were sat in a circle around the fire. My sister was listening intently to Rose's story about her date with Malfoy today. It was alright for Lily, this was the first time she had heard the story but this was third time I was hearing it. I heard it the first time when Rose had followed me through the portrait hole and up to our dorm refusing to stop telling me about it even when I was in the bathroom. I then heard it the second time when Dom and Roxy sat with us by the fire and Rose insisted on repeating it for them. She was now filling in Lily on everything she missed much to the enjoyment of me (sarcasm!).

"And then he walked me all the way back here and guess what he did Lils?" Rose almost screamed at her despite being sat opposite her. Lily opened her mouth to answer but if cut in.

"In the name of me Merlin we already know! He kissed you!" I exclaimed only to be met with one angry red face and three amused looking ones.

"Why didn't you let me tell her? You've been cranky all evening, what's got your knickers in such a twist" Rose shouted at me reminding me so much of her mother.

"Well it might be the fact that you won't stop going on about that blonde twat like he's some sort of God" I shouted back increasingly aware that everyone had turned around to look at us.

"No Evelyn it's the fact that you can't deal with someone else having the attention! That's why you fight with Scorpius so much, it's so everyone looks at you and takes notice of you! She screamed at me, her face slowly turning the colour of her hair.

"Yeah alright I just want everything to be about me" i spat sarcastically "it's not about me trying to help you before you turn into one of Malfoy's little bitches!"

"Trust me Evelyn, if anyone is in danger of becoming a bitch, it's you!" she snapped before standing up and walking out the portrait hole. I looked around, everyone was staring at me.

"Great, fucking great!" I shouted before I too stormed off.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

It was Saturday the 9th of February; a week had passed since Rose had appeared in my common room crying about how much of a bitch Evelyn is. I guided her away from the rest of the slytherins and up into my dorm room where Albus and I tried to comfort her. Al did a pretty good job but all I could think about was how hot Evie must of looked during their fight and how Rose's tears were going to stain my new top.

At the beginning of the week it was all anyone could talk about but as the days passed the whispers stopped. Albus had spent all week with his brother and the rest of the Weasley's planning a party for Evie. And now I was on my way to the Room of Requirement to join in with the last minute preparations for later tonight.

I reached the wall that held the entrance and paced three times in front of it. A door appeared slightly to my left. I smiled before pushing it open and walking inside. The inside was set up well, there was a long table filled with drinks and food, a couple of couches on the other side of the room and a large space in the middle for dancing. There were banners and balloons everywhere charmed to flash 'Happy 16th Evie' over and over again.

I didn't have time to look much more because I was barrelled into by Rose.

"Scorpy!" she exclaimed hugging me hard around the waist. I grimaced but quickly changed to a smile when the others looked up from what they were doing.

"Hey mate, you're a bit late, we just finished" Albus hollered to me from the other end of the room. I smiled and nodded, giving in to Rose who dragged me over to sit with the others on the couches. James stood up and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Right does everyone know the plan?" he asked and everyone apart from me nodded "well I'm going to go over it one more time. Dom and Roxy, you are in charge of getting Evie here on time. We will all hide in the dark so when you guys come in we can jump and scream 'Happy birthday'. Then we party!"

Everyone cheered before separating off into their own conversations. Albus looked over at me.

"I meant it though Scorp, don't ruin this night" he warned me and Rose snuggled even closer.

"Don't worry Al, Scorpius promised me that he's going to try and get to know Evie better" she said smiling up at me. I smirked and nodded. I did want to get to know Evie better but in a different way to what they were thinking!

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

"Happy Birthday!" screamed Dom and Roxy as they through open the dorm room door and piled onto my bed. I laughed and hugged them back.

"Where have you guys been this last hour? I thought you were going to leave me alone on my birthday evening" I spoke with Dom's golden hair in my mouth.

"Oh we wouldn't do that, we were just off finding the others and telling them to pop round soon and drop off your presents" Roxy answered as they both sat up and sorted out their hair.

"Speaking of..." started Dom before running over to her own bed and pulling out a package. Roxy did the same before they both came back and thrust them at me.

"Aww guys thank you!" I told them before picking up Roxy's present and opening it. Beneath the stripy red paper was a box. I pulled off the top and inside was the most beautiful dress.

"Merlin Rox, this is lovely" I exclaimed pulling it out and holding it up against me. It was a deep shade of green, just the right shade to make my eyes pop.

"Try it on" said Dom pushing me up off the bed and shoving the dress into my hand. I nodded and quickly pulled off my jumper and sweats replacing them with the dress. It was strapless and tight fitting, reaching halfway down my thighs. It fit perfectly hugging every curve in the right place and contrasting with my hair in exactly the right way. I admired it in the mirror for a while before reaching down to pull it off.

"Wait" Dom spoke making me stop and look at her. She smiled "Open my one first"

I nodded and took the box off her. Inside was a pair of small heels. They were black with peep toes and a small green bow above the peep. The bow was the same shade green as the dress, I laughed of course Dom and Roxy had co-ordinated gifts.

"Thank you Dom" I squealed pulling her into a hug before pulling the shoes on and admiring them in the mirror. They matched the dress perfectly!

* * *

**Roxanne POV**

Whilst Evie admired her new gifts in the mirror I glanced at Dom. She nodded so I raised my wand I initiated plan 'get Evie to the party without her realizing'.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted making Evie freeze completely in front of the mirror. I turned towards Dom again "this is really weird".

"I know but it's the only way we can get her and us ready for the party without her realizing there is a party" she replied jumping up and pulling out her humungous make-up bag. We quickly started work on Evie, applying just the right amount of make-up and straightening her wavy hair so it grew even longer than it usually was.

Once she was done we left her frozen in the same position whilst Dom and I put on our dresses and make-up. My dress was like Evie's but deep purple and less fitted. It looked good with my darker skin and hair. Dom wore a tight black skirt with a light blue blouse tucked in. It looked beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Once we were completely done we both withdrew our wands. Evie stayed frozen but flew into the air and stayed hovering a couple meters above the floor. Keeping our wands trained on her we walked down stairs and walked through the common room with our cousin floating behind us.

The first and second years sat by the fire playing chess gave us the funniest looks as we strolled/flew past but we just smiled innocently and stepped through the portrait hole. We managed to make it all the way to the room without being caught or dropping Evie. Dom paced 3 times whilst in reset Evie on the ground and unfroze her. The door opened and before Evie had a chance to realize where she was we all walked in and the party began.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

"Happy Birthday!" was screamed at me for the second time that evening but this time is came from my whole family plus friends and I was not in my dorm room anymore. I was totally confused! The last thing I remember was standing in front of the mirror in my new dress and shoes, now I was in the room of requirement with everyone shouting at me. I looked around and saw all the balloons and banners with my name on it. That's when I realized this must be a surprise party for me and my cousins had managed to get me ready and here without me knowing.

"You sneaky bastards!" I shouted at my two cousins over the boom of the music. They both laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"You are welcome, now go party birthday girl!" Roxy shouted back. I smiled before leaving them to go mingle. This party was amazing; there was loud music, yummy food and most of all Alcoholic drinks! How did I not know about this? The music was on full blast and everyone was dancing. It was mostly Gryffindor but I spotted the Scamander twins, Louis, Molly and Lucy as well as some other Ravenclaws I was quite friendly with and of course Albus. I groaned behind Albus stood the only other Slytherin, Malfoy with none other than Rosie clinging to him like some sort of growth. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Alby, thank you so much!"! I cried wrapping my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back. I pulled away and looked up and the other two "Rose, Malfoy" I nodded before walking off to talk to Fred. I was mid conversation with him when I spotted Malfoy and Rose again. They were dancing just behind Fred and I couldn't help but watch them. As much as I detest him Malfoy did look good, he was wearing tight black trouser with a black shirt to match. Hanging loosely around his neck was a green tie the exact same colour as my dress. His blonde hair was messed up so much I thought he might have been taking tips from James and Alby and his grey eyes shone in the flashing lights.

He looked up and smirked at me. That snapped me out of my trance and I grimaced slightly before delving back into a conversation with Fred about quidditch.

* * *

**Scorpius POV **

We heard the door open and we all jumped up from the floor shouting Happy Birthday. The look on Evie's face was priceless, she looked scared shitless but she did look amazing. Her hair was long and straight, the slight heels on her feet made her toned legs look even longer. That dress was so sexy! It was tight in all the right places and just looking at it made me groan in appreciation. Unfortunately I couldn't stare at her all night because soon enough my 'date' was dragging me with her to talk to some boring Ravenclaw.

Once Rose had finished talking to her boring study buddies she dragged me once more but this time onto the dance floor. I had no choice but to let her take the lead and dance. The last chord was struck and finally the song finished. I stopped dancing and stood there pretending to catch my breath. Looking to my right I noticed a certain Birthday girl staring at me. She was smirking slightly and I swear I could see the same appreciation in her eyes that could be seen in mine when she walked in. I smirked back at her but she quickly looked away and carried on talking to who I think was Fred.

The night dragged on as much as Rose dragged me around but finally it was winding down. People were getting tired and leaving. I watched Molly and Lucy Weasley leave along with their Raveclaw mates. Hugo and Louis had all left since they were younger than the others and all that was left from their family was Evie, Lily, Rose, James, Al, Dom and Roxy. There was also a group of Gryffindors I recognised from a few lessons and the Scamander twins. We were all pretty pissed and had gathered in a circle on the couches.

"Spin the bottle time!" shouted James grabbing an empty fire whiskey bottle and placing it in the middle. I did point out that a lot of them were related so this was a bit weird but they were too drunk to realize.

The bottle spun a few times, the people it landed on kissed whilst all of us watched and shouted rude and suggestive comments at them. After Albus had to kiss a Gryffindor girl called Jessica he sat up and spun the bottle once more. It landed on Dominique, people cheered and whistled. He spun again and it landed on me, Rose tightened her grip around my waist and both Potter boys glared at me. I shrugged before leaning in, Dom did the same and we met in the middle. Her lips were soft and she smelled slightly like Evie. I felt her hand bury itself in my hair so I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She smelt so much like Evie!

"Malfoy!" someone shouted making me pull away from Dom and look up. Now standing up was a very angry Evie "what the actual fuck Malfoy you come here with one of my cousins and then end up snogging another of my cousins!" I stood up to face her properly.

"Chill out Potter it's a game"! I said whilst smirking

"Yeah come on Evie, it doesn't mean anything. Sit down and enjoy it" Albus joined in before things could get out of hand.

Dom spun the bottle once more. It landed on Oscar Wood the guy in the year below that has serious keeper skills. Again people whistled and jeered. The bottle was spun again and it landed on Evie. This time my grip tightened. Rose looked up at me questionably but I just shrugged and went back to watching.

It was safe to say Evie was very drunk! She got up and wobbled over to where Oscar was sitting; she then straddled him and kissed him hard. His hand had a tight grip on her arse and the kiss seemed to be going on much longer than most. All I wanted to do was to get up and pull her away from him but I knew that would not be a good idea. Finally they stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. On the way back to her seat Evie looked at me and smirked, the type of smirk that told me she knew exactly what I was doing with Rose and Dom and that she knew that two could play at that game.

A few more couples kissed but none of those included Evie. Albus sat up and span it landed on me again. Everyone held their breath waiting to see who I'd be kissing this time. The bottle slowed and came to a stop I looked up at who it was and saw Evie. I swear she had a small smile on her face before she replaced it with a look of disgust.

"There's no way I am kissing him!" she shouted standing up and stamping her feet.

"Yeah I don't exactly want to kiss her either" I exclaimed pecking Rose on the cheek but still keeping an eye on Evie. She scowled slightly as I did.

"Come on you guys, Scorpius you even said it, it's just a game so hurry up and do It." spoke James. Evie and I both grimaced, mine was fake and I reckon hers was too.

"Fine" she spat. She walked over and sat next to me on the sofa. Grimacing quickly once more she shut her eyes and leant in. everyone was silent as I did the same. My lips touched hers, lightly at first but then again with more force. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her closer, she moaned slightly. There was a low growling noise in my throat that I had never heard before and her hands on the back of my neck and in my hair felt so good.

Some coughed awkwardly. We both pulled apart quickly and I looked around to see everyone staring at us looking shocked and confused.

"Right next spin!" James spoke breaking the silence. Everyone nodded and agreed before returning to normal leaving. Evie got up, crossing the circle to sit next to Al and Rose walked off from me in a huff to sit with Roxanne.

* * *

**Evelyn POV **

The bottle slowed and came to a stop in front of me. I couldn't help it but I started to smile slightly but stopped it quickly before anyone noticed confused at my own reaction i put on the familiar grimace and stood up.

"There's no way I'm kissing him!" I shouted, stamping my foot for effect.

"Yeah I don't exactly want to kiss her either" Malfoy agreed before kissing Rose on the cheek. I scowled, what a twat for using Rose like that!

"Come on you guys, Scorpius you even said it, it's just a game so hurry up and do it" spoke James. I made myself grimace because for once it didn't come naturally.

"Fine" I spat before walking over and sitting next to the blonde on the sofa. I made myself grimace once more for effect before shutting my eyes and leaning in. there was no sound. Lightly his lips touched mine, I was about to pull away when our lips touched again, this time harder. His hands moved to my waist and mine to his neck. A strange growling noise was coming from his throat and I moaned quietly. Why did this feel so good? I hate this boy!

There was a cough making me pull away quickly. I couldn't look around; I kept my eyes trained on the floor during the awkward silence that followed.

"Right next spin!" James spoke breaking the silence. I heard everyone agree and soon the atmosphere was back to normal. I got up and went to sit with Albus; once I sat down I saw an angry looking Rose get up as well.

The bottle was spun again and it landed Roxy and Oscar. Everyone watched as they kissed but i probably spent more time stealing glances at Malfoy. It seemed he was having the same problem since nearly everytime i looked over so would he. His grey eyes would catch mine and he would smirk. That smirk was starting to look sexy but I'm sure it was just the alcohol making me feel that way. I looked over at him again to find he was already watching me, his eyes ran up and down my body his sexy smirk not moving from those amazing lips.

The game carried on and it was nearing 2 o'clock. People were becoming bored, restless and tired as the alcohol started to wear off.

"right folks, last spin before we go to bed!" Fred announced to a chorus of boos and shouts. He reached out and spun the bottle. It spun in perfect circles before stopping on Malfoy. That devilish smirk once more appeared on his face as if he knew what thought had just popped into my head, 'I hope it's me'. Fred reached out for the last time and spun, after many rotations it started to slow but went straight passed me and landed on Lily.

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath. Malfoy smirked at me and leant in to meet Lily's pouted lips. Watching them was making me angry, Lily's hands crept up to sit where mine had sat during our kiss and Malfoy's hands slipped down to cup her arse. That pushed me over the edge. I quickly jumped up and stormed out the room making everyone jump.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

I pulled away from Lily and everyone was once again looking shocked and bewildered. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Evie leave the room and slam the door. Al and James both sighed whilst Lily looked worried.

"Right guys it's been a great night but let's go to bed now!" Dom told everyone who one by one got up and followed her as she walked out the door.

"I'll got get Evie" muttered Albus as he got up from his cross-legged position on the floor. I heard what he said and jumped up from the couch.

"Nahh don't worry mate, I caused this so ill fix it. Don't worry I'll be nice" I told him when he looked worried. He eventually nodded his consent and pulled his map out of his back pocket to give to me. I quickly walked out the door whilst trying to trace Evie on the map. I spotted 'Evelyn Potter' and her two little black footprints on the next corridor in a little alcove. Folding the map back up and putting it in my pocket I set off in that direction.

I soon came across her, hidden from view with her knees tucked up to her chest.

"Evie?" I spoke gently. She looked up and groaned

"Seriously Malfoy fuck off, I'm not in the mood anymore!" she moaned putting her head against her knees. I didn't say anything, just leant against the wall in front of her.

"Why are you dating my cousin!" she shouted at me suddenly. Shocked at her sudden outburst I stood up straighter and shrugged

"Because I like her, why else would I" I answered faking innocent. You could she her anger was growing.

"You are fucking using her Malfoy and we both know it. You don't really care about her why else would you kiss me and Lily like that with Rose watching" she shouted standing up and stepping forwards.

"Calm down, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" I shouted back pushing off the wall and stepping closer as well. I was right in front of her now; she had to strain her neck to look at me properly.

"Because your mine!" she declared angrily now close enough to see my Adams apple bob move as I swallowed hastily.

"I'm yours?" I questioned.

"No! I didn't mean that, I just meant, I mean...I don't know what I meant." She stammered obviously confused and shocked to why she had just said that. I looked straight down into her eyes before speaking again.

"Just say it and I'm yours."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Review please and PM me with any suggestions or questions...**_

_**Oh and let me know if you thought I changed POV too much. It might be a bit confusing i was just trying to get both points across...**_

_**Thank you, Maddie xo**_


	10. Can we at least be friends?

**Chapter 10**

**Scorpius POV**

* * *

"_Because your mine!" she declared angrily now close enough to see my Adams apple bob move as I swallowed hastily._

_"I'm yours?" I questioned._

_"No! I didn't mean that, I just meant, I mean...I don't know what I meant." She stammered obviously confused and shocked to why she had just said that. I looked straight down into her eyes before speaking again._

_"Just say it and I'm yours."_

_She stared back at me, her lip quivered and her green eyes shone in the nearby candle light. She leant forward again, her face now inches from mine. Her eyes flickered from my eyes down to my lips. On impulse my eyes started to close and I closed the small distance between us. Our lips touched once. That was all I got before she quickly pulled away shaking her head wildly, red hair flailing everywhere._

"_No sorry I can't," she whispered hurriedly turning around._

"_Evie please."_

"_No just no. Please just leave me alone." She spoke before disappearing into the shadows. Rejection engulfed me, I fell to the floor. Hurt. Alone._

* * *

My alarm went off. Usually I hated it, doing everything I could to ignore it and stay in bed even though it went off only 45 minutes before breakfast ended. This time that didn't happen. I was already awake waiting for it, glad when it finally came. It gave me an excuse to move from the same position I had been laid in since 5:30 that morning. I had listened to my dorm mates awake and get ready for the day but I still hadn't moved. I had the dream again, the same fucking dream. I wanted to forget the whole thing so badly but every night the dream came without relief and every night I prayed it wouldn't. It was one memory I did not care to relive once let alone every bloody night.

With a sigh I threw back my blankets and then the curtains on my bed. I slowly got up, my whole body aching with fatigue despite the long hot shower I had taken the night before. Looking around the room I noted everyone was gone as usual apart from Albus. He was sitting on the edge of his bed struggling with a sock. Finally after winning the battle with his sock he looked up at me and gave me a confused look.

"What are you looking at?" I asked too busy buttoning my shirt to look up.

"Dude you look like death, did you go out and get pissed secretly last night or something?" he joked. I faked a small laugh.

"Yeah something like that."

I finished getting dressed quickly, Albus and I walked to the hall just in time to catch the last 15 minutes of breakfast. I didn't really eat though, just played with my bacon whilst Albus chatted some shit about a fit Ravenclaw. My eyes were on the door waiting. I knew she got up late like me and I couldn't see her in here now so she had to come in soon. I was right, 2 minutes later Dominique and Roxy entered the hall closely followed by Evie with Lily. She still looked amazing, her hair was perfect and she was smiling but her eyes were different, they didn't have the same sparkle they normally did. I knew she felt just as bad as I did, but was just better at hiding it. Things could be so different right now if she hadn't of ruined it. To my left Albus asked me something, I just nodded my head and agreed with him not taking my eyes off the group of redheads at the Gryffindor table.

"You do realize I just asked you whether you think Professor Sloan is sexy." Albus laughed smacking me round the head and gaining my attention. I scowled at him. He just laughed.

"Seriously though mate what the hell is the matter? For the last 3 weeks you have been acting out of it. Something had to have happened, maybe with Rose? I'm your my best friend I know when something is up with you." his green eyes were piercing my grey ones, searching for the answer. I could tell he was worried. For one moment I considered telling him everything but the memory of him hitting me when I made Evie cry stopped me.

"Nothing, I'm just not sleeping well," I lied before standing up and walking off. Big mistake. I walked out of the hall and straight into Rose.

"Scorpy baby, walk with me to defence," she chirped kissing me quickly on the lips. I grimaced slightly before nodding and letting my hand be taken hostage in hers. Over the past 3 weeks Rose was the only person that hadn't noticed my obvious depressive state. She had been more happy and chipper than ever as if overcompensating my lack of positive emotion. She has ignored my rudeness and hasn't got angry at all, she wasn't even angry the day after the party because she was too pissed to remember me kissing 3 of her cousins.

* * *

We arrived at defence 10 minutes later than we normally would since she insisted we take the 'scenic route' around the castle whatever the fuck that is. As soon as we walked in the door she headed straight over to her cousins dragging me with her since I was still stuck in her vice grip. I looked around for help but Albus was on the other side of the room with his back facing me. We reached the little group at the front of the class room. It consisted of Dom, Roxy and Evie. They immediately started to babble about some girl shit completely forgetting I was still there. Well apart from Evie who kept sneaking glances at me. Every time she did I would look at her questionably but she would just return my look with a scowl before rejoining the conversation.

Luckily I only had to endure 5 minutes of that until the Professor arrived. Professor Thomas was my favourite teacher, he was young and fair with plenty of personal experiences and knowledge to share. Once we had all sat down in our respective seats he started.

"Right today's lesson with be on the patronus charm," he told the class. The subject was greeted with a chorus of excited chatter. "I take by the noise you all know what that charm is used for?" Rose raised her hand and Thomas pointed at her.

"The patronus charm is used to expel dementors sir" she answered in the know it all voice I hate. Thomas smiled before looking from Rose to Evie behind her.

"Yes it is and I was taught this spell by Harry Potter himself" he announced swapping his gaze to Albus sitting next to me. I glanced to my right and my best friend was smiling proudly at the mention of his father's name.

"Right let's get started!" Professor Thomas announced excitedly waving his wand and making all the desks fly to the walls as we stood up. "All you need to do is think of the happiest memory you can, raise your wand and shout Expecto Patronum!"

We all found a space in the now clear class room and soon blue animals began to appear out of wand tips. I looked over at Albus, he was grinning wildly as a blue stag much like his father's appeared from his wand. Turning my concentration back to myself I sought through my mind for a happy memory. I thought about what it was like the other night to kiss Evie and have her kiss me back. I let the memory fill my body before opening my mouth and saying the spell. I felt the magic rush through me and suddenly a huge lion exploded from my wand. It leapt forward and roared causing people to stop and look at me. Their mouths were open, shocked that a Slytherin had Gryffindor's symbol as a patronus. I looked up and people quickly diverted their stares.

With my lion still stalking in circles around me I searched the room quickly. Soon I found my target. Evie was stood facing me, her face the perfect picture of concentration. I watched as she raised her wand and opened her mouth. Her patronus emerged. It was a lioness, a smaller version of my lion without the mane. My mouth fell open, our patronus's matched. That had to mean something.

I continued to watch her as she watched her lioness dance around. No one noticed they were too busy watching their own patronus's appeared and disappear. Professor Thomas was watching everyone's progress proudly, commenting every now and again. Evie dropped her wand and the blue light surrounding her vanished. I sighed and turned to my left, there staring right at me was Rose. Her wand was raised and a dolphin swam in shimmering blue light around her. She looked pissed.

"Class dismissed, that was great people, more on that spell tomorrow!" shouted Professor Thomas gaining Rose's attention. I quickly grabbed my bad and Whilst Rose was busy collecting her things I snuck out the room. I carried on down the hall without look back. Once I rounded the corner I breathed a sigh of relief since she hadn't followed me and headed for the library since I now had a free period.

* * *

I reached the library in record time and silently made my way to my normal table at the back. I sat down and retrieved some parchment, a quill and my herbology book from my bag, preparing to do an essay due soon.

I didn't get far into it. I had only written 5 lines when a shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Rose standing above me. She still looked furious. I really wasn't in the mood.

"What's the matter Rose?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Did you know that you and Evie have both been in bad moods since the birthday party when you kissed?" she replied. I gulped.

"Oh have we?" I answered innocently.

"Yes you have and no one can work out why. I couldn't even work it out until last lesson." she told me still stood over me.

"And what conclusion have you come to?" I asked getting a tad pissed off with this unscheduled interrogation.

"You like Evie" Rose replied simply.

"What!" I spluttered spraying saliva all over my essay. "No I don't!"

"Don't play stupid Scorpius, you have both been depressed since the party and I just watched as you eye fucked her the whole lesson!" she shouted earning a warning stare from the librarian.

"No I wasn't!" I defended myself desperately seeking a way out. Rose pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down. She took my hand and looked straight at me.

"Please, don't lie to me. At least give me some respect and honesty since you have just been using me to make my own cousin jealous" she whispered angrily. I sighed and swallowed harshly. It was all over now, I wasn't even going to try and cover it up.

"I'm sorry. Can we at least be friends?" I murmured. Rose nodded lifting her left hand to wipe away a stray tear. She got up and went to walk away.

"Oh and Rose?" she turned back "please don't tell anyone" I asked gently. She smiled softly and nodded once more before walking off and disappearing behind the books.

Once she was gone and silence had fallen again I tried to get back to my work but I couldn't concentrate. Even though I trusted Rose I knew it wouldn't be long before it somehow slipped out and everyone would know. When that happened the last thing I wanted to do was for people to get hurt so I decided to come clean to Albus. He would rather I told him before everyone else and I knew I could trust him. Spurred by my sudden epiphany I gathered my belongings and hurried out the library eager to get the next lesson over with so at lunch I could find Al and speak to him.

* * *

"Al can I speak to you?" I ask quietly as I entered the empty common room during lunch. He looked up from a book and smiled.

"Sure mate what's up?" He asked patting the place on the leather sofa beside him. I sat down and Albus placed his book on the table giving me his full attention.

"Well I know you are going to hate me for this but you need to know. The reason I've been upset lately is because I like your sister," I told him. He looked confused.

"Who Lily?" he asked. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"No Evie," Al looked even more confused before the confusion turned into shock. I watched and waited for the shock to morph into anger but it never did. He didn't say anything so I continued.

"Rose found out and confronted me about it. I told her everything and asked to just be friends. I wanted to tell you before it got out because I'm sure it will now". Albus was silent.

"How long?" he asked simply.

"I'm not sure, I think I always have to be honest" I murmured not meeting his eye.

"Are you positive about this man, the last thing I need is you breaking her heart. But if you are sure go for it!" he replied smiling at the end. I didn't return his smile.

"It's not that simple. She knows I like her, she just doesn't like me back. I've poured my heart out to her on two separate occasions but both times she rejected me," I told him sadly.

"Are you dense? Of course she likes you dude and everyone but you two know it! The way she is constantly angry with you. The way she looks at you. The way she at her happiest whilst arguing with you. She puts on this huge show but really she likes you back. She's just scared, trust me mate." Al exclaimed. I smiled as I started to realize where he was coming from.

"You see? Now grow a pair and go get her! Don't worry I won't tell a soul" he shouted, slapping me on the back and pointing to the door. My smile grew into grin and I pulled him into a quick hug before leaping up and over to the door.

I ran down the corridors of the dudgeons heading for the stairs that lead to the entrance. I reached the top of the stairs just in time to see a group if people entering the hall. One of those people was Evie. I jogged quickly to the hall doors; the group was half way down the hall. I took 3 steps and a deep breath.

"Evie!" I shouted. She didn't turn around but plenty of other people did. They stared at me. "Evelyn Potter!" I shouted even louder this time catching her attention. She spun around to look at me. When she noticed who it was she scowled.

"What do you want Malfoy!" she barked across the hall. You could feel people getting excited. They hadn't seen a good Potter vs. Malfoy argument in 3 weeks.

"I need to speak to you" I said lowering my voice as I grew closer.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I don't want to see you let alone speak to you" she growled turning around again. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder causing her to spin so she was facing me once more. I put both hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

_**A/N – so what did you think? Did you like Scorpius's POV for the whole chapter? Let me know.**_


	11. Isn't it ironik

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

_**Evie POV**_

Life is good. If the definition of good is falling for the person you hate most in the world. No I lie; my life is shit at the moment. 3 weeks ago on my 16th birthday I kissed Scorpius Malfoy and actually liked it! Then I rejected him because I was too confused and to be honest too fricking scared. Now he looks depressed enough to Avada Kadabra himself and I've spent the last 3 weeks going out of my way to avoid him. Yep my life is definitely shit.

"Evie are you planning on getting up today?" the voice of my cousin Dom came from outside my beds curtains. I groaned and pulled back the red and gold drapes.

"Yeah yeah I'm up," I mumbled making my way blindly across the clothes scattered floor towards the bathroom.

"You don't have time for a shower! Breakfast finishes in 20 minutes!" Roxy shouted from my right. I groaned and risked a quick sniff under a pit.

"But I smell" I moaned pouting at Roxy and Dom who were both dressed and waiting for me.

"Well it's either smelling good or eating breakfast. Which would you prefer?" they both said smiling because they already knew the answer. I thought about it for about a second before deciding on the latter. Food was quite often more important than personal hygiene in this family. I pulled on my uniform in record time, ran a brush through my hair and then I was finished. Roxy glanced at her watch.

"Wow 6 minutes, that has to be a personal best" she laughed. I sent them both a smirk before leading the way out the room.

We reached the hall with about 10 minutes of breakfast left. Roxy and Dom walked about a meter in front of me laughing about some article they had read earlier. They room was pretty empty, all the teachers were gone and there were only a few students scattered across the 4 tables. At the end of the green and silver table I noticed the blonde and black hair. Albus was in the middle of what seemed like a vivid conversation with himself since Malfoy was not taking any notice and was instead staring at me. There was no emotion on his face, just sadness in his eyes. Exactly the same as they had been 3 weeks previous when I walked away. I ignored his gaze and followed my cousins to our usual space.

Luckily once I had finished my breakfast and got up Malfoy was gone. I let out a relieved sigh. That relief disappeared when I realized we now had defence with the Slytherins. I groaned once again before getting up and starting the journey to what is normally my favourite lesson.

* * *

When Dominique, Roxy and I reached the class room the Professor was not present yet so we just hung around the front talking about anything that came to mind. Before long Rose appeared dragging along none other than Malfoy. I scowled, Malfoy didn't really like her. He just asked her out to make me jealous. I admit it worked but now he is stuck with her and I can't work out whether that is a good or bad thing. I could feel him looking at me. Every time I turned to look back at him he gave me an innocent look. I scowled at him.

Finally the torture was over when Professor Thomas arrived. I liked Thomas, he's my favourite teacher. I've known him since I turned seven; he's good friends with my dad. They were both in some sort of club together back in their 5th year.

"Right today's lesson with be on the patronus charm," he announced. I almost whooped with excitement, I've wanted to learn the patronus for years. "I take by the noise you all know what that charm is used for?" Thomas shouted over the excited chatter of the class. In front of me Rose threw her hand into the air and as usual Thomas was obliged to pick her.

"The patronus charm is used to expel dementors sir" she answered in that voice that reminds me so much of Aunt Hermione. Thomas smiled before looking from Rose to me

"Yes it is and I was taught this spell by Harry Potter himself" he announced swapping his gaze to Albus sitting on the other side of the room. I looked over and him and saw he was wearing the same proud smile that was now stuck on my face.

"Right let's get started!" Professor Thomas announced. He waved his wand and all the desks flew to the perimeter of the room as we all rose. "All you need to do is think of the happiest memory you can, raise your wand and shout Expecto Patronum!"

I found a clear space in the room and just stood and watched for a bit. All around me the spell was being shouted and my peers smiles grew as each of their blue animals burst from the confines of their wands. I watched Albus shout the spell and grin wildly as a stag flew from his wand. I grinned too; it was a lot like dads.

I suddenly wondered what my patronus would be. I know dad's is a stag, Mums is a horse, James has a monkey and now Albus with another stag. I let the memory of the day the adoption papers were filed and I finally became a Potter fill me. There was a commotion from across the room. It sounded like a roar but I refused to look up and break my focus. Holding out my wand I uttered the words and in front of me burst out my patronus. A lion? No lioness, it was small and had no mane. I grinned; the lion was the symbol of Gryffindor. The symbol of courage and bravery.

My lioness danced around me, I laughed and looked up. My gaze immediately fell upon the blonde across from me. His mouth was open and he was staring in shock. I saw why, his patronus was a lion. I thought of my dad's parents, James and Lily Potter the first. Their patronus's were a stag and a doe. They matched because they were meant for each other. I gulped; my patronus matched Malfoy's. I suddenly dropped my wand and my lioness disappeared.

"Class dismissed, that was great people, more on that spell tomorrow!" Professor Thomas shouted and all the blue lights in the room vanished. Anxious not to run into Malfoy I found my stuff and left the room. We both had a free period now; I knew Malfoy would spend his in the library so I ran the opposite way deciding to do my work in the common room since it would be quiet now.

* * *

"We are going to lunch, you coming?" Lily shouted. She had stuck her head through the portrait hole. I nodded and quickly packed up my books before reaching her. Outside was pretty much the whole family minus Molly and Lucy. Even Louis was there with Hugo. I laughed, it was always fun when the whole family had lunch together. I stepped out the hole and was greeted by everyone warmly. Well everyone apart from Rose who was staring at me strangely. I ignored her; she was probably having withdrawal symptoms from being away from Malfoy for too long.

We entered the hall as a big group and even after 5 years people still stared at us. I rolled my eyes and carried on joking around with Louis and Dominique. We were halfway down the hall and nearly at our seats when we were rudely interrupted.

"Evelyn Potter!" someone shouted from behind me. I turned around surprised that someone other than a teacher would call me Evelyn. I noticed the blonde hair and scowled.

"What do you want Malfoy" I snapped at him as he made his way towards us.

"I need to speak to you" he said, speaking quieter now he was closer.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I don't want to see you let alone speak to you" I growled turning around again. He grabbed my shoulder causing me to spin so I was looking straight at him with both his hands holding my shoulders. I gulped and tried to stop my legs shaking. He had a strange look in his eyes but was still surprisingly sexy at the same time. Suddenly I realized what he was trying to do and freaked out. I started to struggle in his grip but he had a good hold of me and I couldn't break free. When I realized he was not going to let go I stopped. I was aware of everyone staring at us so I had to stop him.

"It's your choice, we talk about it here in front of everybody or we talk about it in private." He spoke clearly.

" Scorpius please don't, not here" I pleaded softly looking into his eyes. He sighed slightly and let me go. I ran a hand through my hair and without looking back quickly fled the hall. Thousands of eyes were on me I couldn't take it. Once out of the hall I broke into a run. I had to get as far away from Malfoy as I could. The only place he couldn't get me was the Gryffindor tower so I headed that way. I rounded the last corner before the portrait out of breath from running. There was someone standing there, I edged closer and realized it was the person I was running from. How the hell had Malfoy known I would have run here and how did he get here so fast! He looked up when he heard me.

"Not now Malfoy, I'm not ready yet," I told him holding up my hand.

"No Evie, this will happen now and you will listen," he demanded his stern voice making me look up at him. "I've had enough of this crap. I like you, you like me. This is the second time I've told you it's up to you. Stop mucking the both of us around." I sighed but didn't say anything. He spoke again.

You know, I told Albus how I feel about you this morning and he told me not to break your heart. Isn't it ironic how he never mentioned me getting my heart broke and that's exactly what you're doing?" He finished his tone sad but deadly at the same time. I went to say something but this time he held up his hand. When I was silent again he just turned around and walked off. He did even look back.

I fell back against the wall and put my head into my hands, that was the second time he has laid everything on the table for me. Now again it's all up to me and my decision.

I knew I wouldn't make it through the afternoon so decided to fake be ill and spending the rest of the day in bed. That way I wouldn't have to answer any unwanted questions and I would have to see Malfoy before I've made my decision. In my bed I drew the curtains and went about finishing all my homework and class work before putting everything away and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Lily what is going on with her?" I awoke to the voice of Dom.

"I have no idea, let me just talk to her okay" came the voice of my sister. There was some other words exchanged I couldn't make out but then a door shut and there was silence again. I hoped they had both gone but when I pulled back the curtains slightly to check my sister was sat on Roxy's bed to my left staring at me. I scowled.

"Please don't start, my head hurts," I lied.

"Come on Evie, what the hell is going on? Why did you react like that to Malfoy at lunch? You haven't been right since your birthday and I just want to know if you are okay." She asked me softly getting up and sitting back down next to me.

"Yeah you have some explaining to do missy," came a male voice from behind us. We both spun around to see James strutting over.

"How did you get up here James?" Lily demanded, standing up and putting her hands on her hips just like mum.

"I have my ways," he replied tapping his nose. "Nice place you got here"

"Seriously James why are you here?" Lily asked sternly still in mum mode.

"Because I'm worried about our sister too you din. You and Albus are not the only ones that have noticed the last 3 weeks," he hissed at her not appreciating being spoken to like a little boy. "So come on Evie spill everything, what is bothering you?" I took a deep breath and looked at the caring faces of my brother and sister. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to tell someone and who better than 2 of my favourite and most trusted people.

"Scorpius Malfoy likes me!" I blurted out. Lily looked pretty much unfazed but James looked shocked and slightly angry. "And I think I like him back" I finished in a softer tone. James spoke first.

"Oh Evie, why didn't you tell anyone. You know we would all be happy for you! Well with the exception of Rose maybe," he joked ruffling my hair and standing up "just make sure he doesn't hurt you. If he does I will make him pay."

"Jamie?" I called to him when he reached the door. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Please don't tell anyone just yet, I need time to figure it all out." He nodded and left silently. I turned back to Lily.

"You don't look that shocked?" I said to her. She laughed.

"I may be younger than you and more naive but I'm your sister, I knew there was something wrong and something different as soon he made you cry at Christmas. It was only when he got hurt in that fight when I started to suspect something. You confirmed my suspicions when you stormed out your own party after you watched him kiss Me." she told me clearly pulling me into a hug at the end. "It's so obvious you like him back so stop fighting it and go be happy." She whispered into my ear before getting up. I watched her walk out the room. Since when did my little sister get so wise?

* * *

I made my decision. I got out of bed and made a bee line for the bathroom noting that it was 5:00. After showering, drying my hair and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck jumper it was 5:38. Just in time for dinner. I made my way slowly down to the hall, going over what I was going to say in my head. Upon reaching the hall I scanned it quickly for any sign of the blonde. He wasn't there. I cursed to myself and slumped back against the wall outside.

I sat there for a while; people went in and out giving me strange looks and whispering things when they thought I was out of earshot. I was just about to get up and sit somewhere else when I heard him.

"Evie?" I looked up quickly to see Malfoy looking at me questionably. Jumping up quickly I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs into the dungeons.

"What's going on?" he asked once I pulled him into an old unused classroom.

"I made my decision," I told him, sitting down on the old desk. He sat down too and looked at me.

"I've been scared, scared of what people would think of me. Scared of what my family would think of me if they found out I've been madly falling for the one person I hate more than anything. More than anything I've been scared that you will hurt me again. But what you said to me earlier made me realise that I'm not the one getting hurt here, you are. Seeing you with Rose made me what to hurt her. It actually made me want to hurt my family. I'm the happiest when I'm with you, arguing or not. And that kiss! I can't even explain it. All I want to say now is that I want you. I want you to be mine and never anyone else's ever again!" I blurted out everything. All the feelings I had been feeling for him. I looked into his eyes trying to see what he was feeling. His face was expressionless and for once so were his eyes.

"finally." Was the only thing he uttered before quickly leaning in and catching my lips in his. For the first time in weeks I genuinely smiled.

* * *

**_A/N - so what did you think? Hope it was okay. Let me know..._**


	12. Smirk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did! I only own the story and my own characters**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

**Evie POV**

It's strange how your life can change so considerably in such a short space of time. 4 months ago every time I looked at Scorpius Malfoy all I could think about was punching him. Now every time I see him all I can think of is kissing him.

* * *

"_Finally." Was the only thing he uttered before quickly leaning in and catching my lips in his. For the first time in weeks I genuinely smiled. After a while I pulled back. _

"_What's up?" Scorpius asked brushing a stray strand of hair off my face._

"_What do we do now?" I asked him. _

"_Well I think we should kiss some more," he smirked leaning in. I laughed and put a hand out to stop him._

"_No you din, what happens now? Like do we tell people?" I questioned slipping off the old desk and started pacing in front of him_

"_It's up to you, if you want people to know, we will tell them." he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer so I was standing between his legs. _

"_I don't think I want to" I whispered softly._

"_"We need to give ourselves time to get used to not hating each other. Once we've figured everything out, we'll go public" he promised me. I frowned again._

"_What about Lily and Albus, they are pretty sure we are going to get together." I wondered out loud._

"_Simple, we tell them and all your family that we realized we would never work out as a couple so decided to put everything behind us and become friends. _

"_So we are really going to do it. We are going to be those people that sneak around and lie to everyone so we can be together." I told him._

"_Oh come on you have to admit the sneaking around is definitely going to make it more exciting!" he said winking at me. "Now let me kiss you since you are now my secret girlfriend."_

* * *

"Evie where are you going?" Shit. I froze before turning around slowly to see Roxy looking at me questionably_._

"Uhhh, I'm just you know going for a bath" I lied quickly. Edging slightly towards the door with my eyes still on her. She frowned.

"The bath is that way" she pointed at the door on the other side of the room.

"I know that, I'm using the prefect's bath. You can swim and bathe at the same time! Plus there's none of Rose's hairs in the plug hole." I added. Her frown quickly turned into a grin.

"Ohh okay, let me grab my bikini and I'll join you" she said dancing off in the direction of her trunk.

"No!" I shouted. Roxy frowned again. "Uhh I've got a varuca on my foot, you might catch it. better off if I just bathe along" I covered quickly not waiting for an answer and slipping straight out the door and speeding down the stairs into the common room.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Roxy hadn't followed me I stepped out the portrait hole and made my way silently down the dark, cold halls

* * *

Scorpius POV

I looked around the old abandoned class room and sighed. It had been exactly 2 months since Evie and I had started our relationship. It has been the best 2 months of my life as well as the worse. You don't realise how great being able to kiss someone freely is until you can't, especially when you are seriously falling for the person. Instead we have to pass notes in the corridors saying when and where to meet up. Sometimes I would wait in a broom closet and then when she walks past grab her and drag her in with me for a cheeky snog before class.

After 2 months, snogging is all we have done and for once I don't care. If it was any other girl I wouldn't think twice before going somewhere else but with Evie it's different. I feel like I should want to wait, that way when we do take the next step it will be special and meaningful. She will let me know when she is ready but until then a quick kiss in a closet is good enough for me. I checked my watch, it said 10:26, Evie should be here in minutes. I waved my wand and lit candles appeared, their shadows dancing on the walls. We had transformed the old desk at the back of the room into a sofa so we had a more comfortable place to sit. I sat down on that and lazily cast a silencing spell around the perimeter of the room, didn't want someone walking past and noticing us. Gradually the shadows on the walls grew larger as time passed by, I checked the time again. It was now 10:52, she was late as usual. Then as if on cue I heard slight footsteps in the hall outside. The door was swung open and Evie strolled in. she looked straight at me and I raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, sorry I'm late. Roxy nearly caught me" she laughed walking over and sitting on my lap. She kissed me hard on the lips and all was forgiven.

"It fine, happy 2 month anniversary babe," I whispered in her ear earning myself another kiss. I smiled and lent back against the sofa. Evie leant with me so her head was on my chest. We sat in silence for a while, I traced patterns on thighs. After a while she broke the silence.

"I want to tell people now" her head was still on my chest so she probably felt me tense.

"Why? Everything is perfect." I questioned. She nodded slightly before sitting up and looking at me properly.

"Not perfect, I can't kiss you when I want; I can't hold your hand in the corridor! Not to mention these late nights are playing havoc on my grades." She told me, holding my gaze. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"So when do you want to do it?" I asked her.

"Well I want my family to know first because they will be the hardest to deal with. Once they know we can find some way to come out to the whole school." she whispered dropping my gaze and lying back down against me.

"Okay, we will tell your family during the Easter holidays since I'm staying at yours anyways. Sound good?" I felt her nod and I smiled feeling satisfied. The Easter holidays start next week and I have been fretting over whether her family will notice something different about us. I lifted my hand and gently tipped her head up so I could kiss her. That one little kissed progressed quickly to her straddling me. Her hands were playing with the hair at the top of my neck and mine were running up and down her back. I knew I had to pull away soon or I wouldn't be able to stop so I kissed her once more before pulling away. She looked at me and pouted, I smirked back at her. She unhooked her hands from behind my neck and slowly dragged them down my front until they rested on the waistband of my jeans. I obviously knew what she was hinting at but knew she would regret it afterwards. I grabbed her hands and gently eased them away. She pouted again and I laughed giving her the 'you know why' look.

Evie nodded and moved so she was lying across the sofa with her head in my lap. Silence fell again and it wasn't long before Evie's breathing became more noticeable and I looked down to see her sleeping peacefully. I checked my watch for the 3rd time that night. It was now 12:04, time had seriously flown by. Instead of waking her up, I lifted her small form gently so she settled bridal style in my arms. I easily crossed the room and out the door, the candles extinguished as I left. I carried her silently through the dungeons, up all the stairs until we reached the Gryffindor tower. Even then I didn't put her down, I uttered the password she had luckily mentioned to me days before and stepped into the room hoping and praying that no one would be up.

Luck was on my side, the room was deserted. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get her into her room and bed without being noticed so did the next best thing and placed her on the largest and most comfy looking sofa. I kissed her softly on the forehead before backing away and out of enemy territory. Merlin the things I do for that girl!

* * *

Evie POV

I woke up to a blinding light that hurt my eyes. So bright my vision was temporarily suspended until my retinas came back into focus. I was in the common room with the pre spring morning light streaming through the huge windows. The large clock above the fireplace read 6:05 it took me a few minutes to remember the events of the night before. I must have fallen asleep and Scorpius being a gentleman had carried me up here. It was either that or I had slept walked. I smiled at the thought or my amazing and bloody sexy boyfriend before getting up and creeping to my dorm, hoping no one would be awake.

Just as I suspected it was too early for even my cousins to be up so I jumped into my untouched bed and snuggled down for hopefully another couple of hours sleep.

"We are leaving for breakfast in 10 minutes Evie, get up now or we are leaving without you!" shouted Roxy from outside the curtains of my bed. I groaned like I do every morning and hastily pulled on my school uniform that Rose had washed, Ironed and folded at the end of my bed. I then emerged from the covering of my bed and started to tame my hair whilst Roxy sat reading a magazine, Dom did her makeup and Rose wrote some kind of essay that has probably not even been set yet.

We entered the hall 10 minutes later, I immediately noticed Scorpius and he shot me his famous smirk like he always has done. I raised my eyebrows slightly at him before following my cousins to our spot at the table. We settled down next to James, Fred and Lily who were already eaten. Once we had all the food we desired James struck up a conversation involving me.

"I still can't believe you have gone so long without arguing once with Malfoy!" James exclaimed looking straight at me. I swear I could hear a suspicious side to the comment so sat completely still not replying. He looked at me funny.

"Yeah our house is going to be completely different this Easter without having to constantly referee yours and Malfoy's battles." Lily piped in when she finished her mouthful. I looked up at them.

"Yeah I think it's going to be really good," I said, a smirk growing on my face at the thought of Scorpius living in my house for 3 weeks. The others nodded in agreement before we quickly finished our breakfast and heading off to our first lessons.

I sat at my desk in the potions lab slowly tapping my fingers on the desk in annoyance. Professor Sloan had decided to be more of a bitch today than usual. for the first half of the lesson she was making us just sit there and listen to her go on and on about some potion that helps you sleep. I was almost snoring by the time she had finished.

"Right class, your job now is to construct this potion correctly in the last half of the lesson. If you do not complete it you will complete it during lunch and the same goes for you people that will get it wrong. The instructions are on page 58 of your text books. Begin." She announced and the room was immediately overrun with the noise of stools being scraped back and glass being tapped together. I sighed and quickly got on with my work ignoring Dom's constant questions. I had to get this done; I couldn't bear any more time with Sloan today.

I finished with plenty of time to spare. I poured some of my potion into a beaker ready for Sloan to inspect and packed the rest of my things away. I sat back down and went back to tapping my fingers on the table whilst I waited for time to tick by. Hardly minutes had passed before I was snapped out of my trance.

"Professor, we've run out of snake tongues, could I please visit the storage cupboard and collect some more?" Scorpius asked politely. No one else looked up; they were too busy getting the work done. Sloan didn't look up from her desk either she just waved a hand in his direction. He took that as a yes and walked towards the door. When he was sure no one would see he looked over at me smirked and raised his eyebrows before strutting out the room. I bit down on my bottom lip and let my eyes follow him through the door. his grey school trousers were tight giving me the perfect view of his toned arse and his school shirt was fitted and rolled up to his biceps, I saw them bulge as he opened the door. I could hardly wait 2 minutes before I raised my hand.

"Professor, I need to use the bathroom," I shouted in her direction. Again no one looked up and she simply waved her hand again. I smiled and jumped down off my stool and skipped towards the door. Waiting just down the empty corridor was a very smug looking blonde.

"What took you so long?" he smirked. I roll my eyes at him but still followed him into the nearest broom closet. Suddenly I couldn't wait to have him in my possession all the time during the Easter holidays.

* * *

_**A/N – so what did you think? Let me know. Just to let you know I am planning on ending this story in the next couple of chapters. On another note I have just started a new story and I should upload the first chapter in the next couple of days. The co-writer is Misspotter94 – if you haven't read her stories shame on you, they are amazing! It will be a Rose/Scorpius story like none you have ever read before so stay tuned. **_


	13. Win

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I rounded the corner and carried on down the bustling hall smirking as the younger years parted in front of me. Being a Potter definitely has its upsides! It's the day we break up for the Easter holidays and the castle is alive with students rushing to get organised. Up ahead a certain blonde appeared in front of me. I thought back to the performance we had just put on in the great hall only an hour ago and my smirk grew wider.

People had started to become suspicious over mine and Scorpius' new 'friendship' and rumours were starting to spread so we decided it was best to pretend to hate each other again. We didn't want people guessing or finding out about our relationship until we decided to go public. We were telling my family sometime this Easter but the student body would have to wait for now. So at breakfast we had staged an argument, the last of many we have pulled all week. They all worked perfectly, people are completely convinced that whatever 'friendship' we had has now ended and we are back to our normal selves.

We kept walking towards each other through the sea of people. No one noticed him smirking back at me or the not so subtle wink he sent me from about a meter away. They didn't even register him stepping close to me whilst passing and brushing his hand against mine. Nope they were totally oblivious to everything. My smirk transformed into a genuine smile. I seriously can't wait to spend the next 3 weeks with him! I tried to resist the urge to turn around and watch him walk away but I failed. I spun around and continued to walk backwards; he turned his head at the same time and caught my eye. Sorry for the cliché but I'm sure my heart actually skipped a beat.

I skipped down the last hallway before reaching the portrait hole, where I sung the password and sort of leapt into the common room. The inhabitants of the scarlet room turned startled by my surprise entrance but I didn't care I was in such a good mood. I simply grinned at them and continued up the stairs towards my dorm. A few seconds later I burst through the door grinning madly. All three of my cousins looked up from whatever they were doing and stared at me before glancing quickly at each other. I dived onto my bed and lay back with my hands behind my head. I looked up to see my cousins still looking at me.

Dom shook her head before returning to her packing, the other two did the same but stayed silent. They awkwardness made me laugh so I decided to sigh dreamily for added effect. They heard and repeated the action of looking at me then at each other. Finally Roxanne spoke.

"Merlin you're in a good mood," her voice was muffled as her head was stuck in her trunk.

"Yeah you definitely are," agreed Dom "it wouldn't have something to do with a certain tall, blonde and handsome boy would it?" she teased and I froze. Did she know? Did everyone know? I snuck a glance at Rose and she was looking at me strangely. She knew that Scorpius liked me but seemed to believe me when I said we had decided to just be friends.

"Umm what do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. They all looked at me once again, this time like I was stupid.

"All the arguments you've been having with Malfoy recently!" Dom exclaimed. I let out the breath I was holding in quickly.

"Ahh yeah, I get you know. Yes that has seemed to have a positive effect on me hasn't it?" I replied keeping my eyes on Rose. Her face softened and I think she believed me.

I lay in the same position for the next 30 minutes waiting for them to finish packing. The occasional snide comment on their lack of organisation was needed since I was the only one to finish packing the day before. Finally they were done and we all trudged down to the common room with our trunks floating behind us. The people that were sat down only a half hour before were gone and had been replaced by James, Lily, Fred and Hugo.

"Finally!" James groaned standing up and ushering us towards the exit. We started down the corridor, people parted for us like they had done for me.

"Are we meeting Albus on the train or by the entrance?" Lily direction her question at James.

"By the entrance," he replied quickly. He paused before speaking again. "Scorpius will be with him as well." For the first time I did not groan at the mention of his presence. I noticed everyone in our little group had turned towards me and were giving me expectant looks. When they didn't get the expected reaction from me they started to look a bit confused or even suspicious. I quickly faked a confused look.

"Sorry did you ask me something? I kind of spaced out," I lied with ease.

"Umm I said that Scorpius would be with Albus," James repeated and this time I forced myself to groan and curse. It seemed to have the desired effect since they all laughed in unison and turned back to their own conversations.

James was right; Albus and Scorpius were both stood in the entrance with their luggage. Scorpius looked nice wearing a pair of grey cargo shorts and a green t-shirt. I subtly looked him up and down as we grew closer. He noticed and smirked as I did. We reached the two Slytherins and many greetings were passed around. I purposely ignored Scorpius and manoeuvred around him to hug Albus.

"Aww No hug for me Potter" I heard Scorpius remark from behind me. My family sniggered; I decided to play along so gave him the finger over my shoulder. We carried on like that for the rest of the journey to the train. It was just like it was before Christmas just with the added longing stares and raised eyebrows when no one was looking at us.

We reached the train and left our trunks in a pile ready to be packed in the luggage compartment. At the first available door we all started to climb aboard. I was at the back, Scorpius in front of me. He reached the door but stepped aside at the last minute.

"Ladies First," he announced poshly. I went to smirk and shoot him my boy catching look but out of the corner of my eye caught Dominique waiting for me inside the train and instead scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. He just smirked and climbed on behind me, making sure to press closer than was necessary.

"So what's the plan? Are we going straight from the platform to The Burrow for the traditional lunch?" I questioned my cousins as we lazed across the seats in an enlarged compartment.

"Oh didn't you hear? The lunch has been moved to tomorrow so we are just going home normally" replied Dominique from where she was braiding Roxanne's hair opposite me.

"Ahh okay" I smirked. Going straight home means that I will be in close contact with Scorpius until tomorrow. Scorpius chose that moment to get up off the floor and squeeze himself into the tiny gap between Albus and me. He caught my eye and winked.

* * *

"Theres my gorgeous girl!" cried dad pulling me into his arms as soon as I stepped off the train and onto the platform. "And my other girl" I spoke again as I felt someone who could only be Lily join in with our hug. "I hope you two have been good this term?" he questioned but didn't give us time to answer before muttering something about a letter from Neville and marching over to where James and Fred had just appeared. They spotted dad and suddenly looked very guilty.

Lily and I both laughed at the sight of our dad scolding his 17 year old son and nephew in front of everyone. They must have done something bad for dad to get involved. He usually just leaves it to mum. Once the show had finished Lily swung her arm around my shoulder. Yes despite being two years younger my sister is the same height as me. She sighed happily.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good holiday," she spoke dreamily before wandering off in the direction of a certain set of twins.

"Yes Lily, yes it is," I still replied after she had left sneaking a quick glance at Scorpius who was stood with my mother and Albus.

* * *

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without slipping over, mum had just called up to us that the dinner is ready and that meant the 6 of us immediately dropped what we were doing and stampeded towards the kitchen. So far I had overtaken Lily and Teddy who had come home for a family dinner and was now neck and neck with Albus. James and Scorpius ran off so quickly they were probably already at the table.

Result! Albus tripped over the last step on the stairs and I was able to leap over him and make it to the table just in time to claim the crispiest piece of lasagne. I was already piling my plate with salad and broccoli when Lily and Teddy arrived slipping into their usual seats; Albus appeared a minute later limping slightly and nursing his head. Everyone in the room bar mum broke out into laughter at the sight of him. He swore quietly before joining us all at the table and tucking in to the lovely dinner.

I was scraping the remaining bits of pasta off my plate when a small piece of bread hit me square in the face. I looked up slowly. Mum and dad were sat at each end of the table, Lily was on my right and Teddy was on my left. That left Scorpius, James and Albus as the culprits since they were directly opposite me. They were all smirking as Albus pointed at James, James pointed at Scorpius and Scorpius pointed at both Albus and James. My parents were too busy eating and had not noticed but Lily and Teddy followed my lead and picked off some pieces of bread from their rolls. I counted to three under my breath before the three of us let loose and threw our bread missiles at the boys. Of course they were not unprepared and jumped up throwing their own bullets of peas and sweet corn back at us. Within seconds it turned from an innocent slip of the hand into a full of battle.

My parents were lost for words to why their 14, 16, 17 and 23 year old children were acting like a bunch of toddlers. They were both came to their senses and started shouting but it didn't make a difference, we still carried on. For a 23 year old Teddy was getting very caught up in the childish behaviour. He reached forward and grabbed a spoonful of lasagne, putting one finger at the top on the spoon he pulled it back ready to let go and fling it all over James. That's when mum put her foot down. Hard.

"Theodor Remus Lupin! You throw one more thing and I will hex you into next week." Teddy put the spoon down sheepishly. "You are a 23 year old man with a job and your own house yet the minute you are with your siblings you act like a 3 year old!" Teddy bowed his head even lower. I sniggered and I heard Albus cover his laugh with a cough in front of me. Mums gaze was instantly turned to me, I gulped.

"Evelyn you can be quiet. The same goes for all of you!" she spoke calmly but with power turning to every one of us individually "you are all nearly if not already of age. Nearly adults and you are behaving like children!" we all followed Teddy's lead and bowed our heads. "Yes you should be ashamed. Now clean all this up, without magic and then get out of my sight!" she barked orders sending us running towards the cleaning cupboard.

Somehow in 3 minutes we had managed to get food everywhere. After we had mopped, scrubbed and swept under the watchful eye of mum for an hour we were finally released and were banished to our rooms for the rest of the night. I was even shouted at for sneaking out of my room and into the bathroom. I couldn't risk sneaking in to see Scorpius especially as he was sharing with Albus. I would just have to wait until tomorrow at The Burrow where I knew there would be plenty of deserted places for us to 'catch up'.

* * *

Mum was still a bit pissed off the next day as we all set off for The Burrow. But the sun was shining and the air was warm for April so even mum's bad mood couldn't change my good one. That morning after a quick breakfast I got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green sleeveless button up shirt with white birds on it. I pulled up my hair into a messy bun and pulled on my white converse to finish.

I met the others downstairs where we all apparated to The Burrow. Gran and Granddad were there to meet us as usual but everyone else was relaxing in the extensive garden. We all trudged outside and instantly separated into our various groups. Mum and dad peeled away to sit on the furniture with the other aunts and uncles. Teddy followed them. James ran off in the direction of Fred and Albus and Scorpius just walked towards the broom shed. Lily and I headed towards the other girl cousins who were sat chatting in the sun.

I sat in silence for a while just taking in what everyone was saying, Dominique, Roxy, Rose, Lily and Lucy were all talking about what would be their favourite date. I wasn't really interested so instead lay down on the soft grass. Well that was until the conversation quickly turned from dates to who which girl liked or had a crush on. Rose was the first to be asked. At first she refused to answer but that was followed by a wave of pleading and moaning so she soon gave in.

"Okay this may seem silly to you guys but I still kind of like Scorpius," she said timidly but I could tell she wanted everyone to know. I made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a snort. "Something funny Evie?" Rose snapped. I sat up and looked at my cousins and sister. They were all looking at me intently obviously waiting for an answer.

"Why do you still like him when he broke your heart?" I replied loudly remembering how Scorpius had used Rose to make me jealous. One of the many things I found hard to forgive him for at first. Rose was turning red.

"Well you and me both know he had good reason too!" she barked. The surrounded group all turned their heads in the direction of Rose hoping to finally get the gossip on why it ended between them. Rose noticed and addressed them.

"Scorpius confessed to me that he liked someone else, he was really falling for her. We mutually decided to break up so he could pursue this girl." She explained raising her voice on the word mutually. She obviously didn't want her cousins knowing how much Scorpius really hurt her. Lily looked shot me a knowing look whilst the others still looked confused.

"So how come Scorpius isn't with this girl now?" questioned Dominique who was always one for hearing new gossip.

"Truthfully, I don't know. My guess is that this girl has no idea how great Scorpius really is and let the chance slip through her fingers." Rose spoke looking directly at me. I smiled back at her, she really had no idea.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

At this moment in time life is good. The sun is shining, I'm sat relaxing with my best mate. I've been welcomed into a family with more love than I ever got from my own and I'm just about to eat some of the greatest food know to mankind!

"You know what mate." Albus spoke bringing me back to reality. "Life is really good right now!" I laughed.

"It's like you took the words straight out my mouth!" I replied. The comfortable silence fell once again.

"Al, Scorp! Lunch is ready!" James called from the backdoor. We both sat up quickly and rushed over, leaping the meter high fence easily. You can't help but run when Mrs Weasley's food is on offer. Luckily we were fairly near so arrived quickly and got first picks of everything. The rest of the family slowly piled into to the large dining room and squeezed around the magically enhanced table.

Throughout the lunch I kept my eye on Evie who was sat 2 seats down on the opposite side. I had planned on spending some alone time with her last night but after the quick but brutal food fight defying Ginny Potter's orders didn't seem the best thing to do. We had decided not to fight this holiday so when we broke the news to everyone it wouldn't be as much of a shock. I hoped.

In two days time the whole family will gather here at The Burrow to partake in the muggle tradition of eating eggs made of chocolate. It is then Evie and I will announce to everyone that we are together and then we can finally go public with our relationship at school.

Every scrap of food at the table had been demolished. Idle chat now replaced the sound of loud chewing, slurping and belching at the table.

"Please excuse me; I need to use the bathroom." I announced to whoever could hear me around the table. Those that heard smiled and nodded so I quickly slipped away and out the back door that I knew lead to the downstairs toilet. At the end of the hall were two doors once red and one white. From experience I knew the red one was a linen closet used to hold towels and stuff like that for the kitchen and the white door was the loo.

After quickly using the toilet I washed my hands and emerged from the bathroom only to run straight into none other than Evie. I looked at her questionably.

"I told them I felt a bit queasy. They think I'm upstairs laying down." she answered my look. I nodded and smirked before pulling open the red door and shoving my girlfriend inside. The shelves were cushioned with rags, clothes and towels giving Evie the perfect thing to lean against. I kissed her hungrily making up for the time since our last time alone. I fumbled over the buttons on her shirt as she ran one hand up and down my now topless back and the other through my hair. Finally I got her shirt undone and went to pull it off when the door was suddenly wrenched open and bright light streamed in. Someone audibly gasped.

I pulled away and spun around on the spot to see Molly stood there gaping at us. Evie was quickly turning red and I could feel her slowly slipping behind me.

"No fucking way!" Molly shouted finally breaking the awkward silence. Evie had managed to fully hide herself behind me and I was just shocked that Molly the perfect student had sworn!

"Molly what's going on? Gran wants that rag now," I heard the voice of Fred. He appeared seconds later and didn't look any less shocked at the sight of us. The shocked soon disappeared and was replaced with laughter. I knew what he was going to do and started to shake my head at him willing him not to.

"You've got to be kidding me right now! Guys you all need to come see this now!" he screamed down the hall loud enough to be heard all the way at Hogwarts. I started to search frantically for my shirt that Evie had thrown somewhere but all the towels made it very hard to find.

"Fred Weasley what are you shouting about! You are going to wake Evie up!" Ginny Potter appeared and I felt Evie tense behind me. She spotted us and came to a sudden halt just as the others rounded the corner. "That is if she is not awake already," she carried on in a weird voice.

I finally found my t-shirt and shoved it on whilst shielding Evie as she did up her buttons. By now everyone had seen us and were all talking wildly. Evie's dad stepped forwards and stared at us.

"Can you please explain what is going on here?" Harry asked calmly.

"Uh Harry I think it's pretty obvious mate" came the voice of Ron from behind him. A few people snorted and Hermione scolded her husband from his right. This made people laugh even more. Evie stepped out from behind me, her hair wild and her buttons done up wrong.

"Scorpius and I are dating, surprise!" she announced loudly to everyone. Harry still looked calm which made me a little bit nervous. "We decided to keep it quiet so we could figure everything out before people knew".

"Yes! I win I said Easter of their sixth year!" shouted James from where he had emerged.

"Hold on son. " Harry said to his eldest before turning back to us "and how long has this been going on for?" he asked.

"Since the beginning of March sir" I replied feeling very confused. I shot a glance at James who was not looking happy anymore. A cheer emerged from the back of the group and within seconds a very happy looking George Weasley emerged looking very happy with himself.

"Yes suck it James I won! All of you owe me 3 sickles!" he cried happily.

"What did you win exactly?" Evie snapped looking angry.

"Back when you started third year we all made bets on when we thought you would get together! To be honest I thought Albus would win since he is the closest to Scorpius." George explained.

"Yeah I totally failed in the best friend department! I didn't think you would get together till seventh year!" Albus spoke from behind his Mother. That's when the noise level went up drastically, everyone started announcing when they had thought we would get together but after 10 minutes of the same thing George was still the closest with March of sixth year.

"I still can't believe you bet on your own family!" Evie cried. A couple of the crowd looked a bit ashamed but Ron just laughed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up Evie it was funny as each year passed and a couple more people lost! If it was anyone else you would have loved it!" Ron told his niece.

"I suppose so" she replied before looking around and smiling at everyone "well are we going to have desert or what?" everyone cheered and turned around back into the dining room where cakes started to magically appeared on the table.

Evie smiled up at me and quickly pecked me on the lips before rushing off after her girl cousins who I suspect couldn't wait for the details on our relationship. I sighed and followed her, yep life is definitely good!

* * *

_**A/N – I'm sorry about how long I took to update, these holidays have been much more packed than I imagined. I'm not completely fine with this chapter and have re-written it about 3 times but I'm never satisfied. Anyways I hoped you liked it, let me know...**_

_**On another note Misspotter94 (an amazing author) and I have decided to co-write a ScorxRose story like no other. The first chapter is up and I will be uploading the next one as soon as I have finished this story so check it out!**_

_**Thank you, Maddie xo**_


	14. Rumours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Easter came and went, Scorpius and I were open with our relationship and for the first time in 5 years we made it through the whole holiday without getting into some kind of argument. It was just a great and relaxing holiday but as usual the days dwindled away and we were soon thrust back into the all so familiar world of school.

Despite our relationship being known to my family now, the school is still unaware. We decided to have a little bit of fun with it and keep the whole school guessing whether we are together or not.

"Evie, Scorpius hurry up!" Called my dad from ahead. We were rushing through Kings Cross station to catch the train because we were of course running late. My dad was getting pissed off because Scorpius and I refused to run and instead dawdled behind him, Mum, Lily and the boys. They disappeared through the platform wall and we followed 20 seconds later. The train was just getting ready to leave so we chucked our luggage on quickly before turning to say a quick goodbye to the family.

As we walked through the corridor in search of the compartment bound to be occupied by most of my family Scorpius and I joked and smiled earning strange stares from curious onlookers. We weren't acting like a couple holding hands, kissing and stuff like that but we might as well of been judging by the shock on our fellow students face's.

"Oh there in that one!" I pointed to a compartment up ahead that I had just seen the red hair of Hugo disappear into.

"Yep that's them. Hold on tight." He breathed adjusting me from where I sat on his back and sprinting down the tight hall towards it. I gripped him tight around the neck and dug my legs into his hips. Loving how I was able to press my head close to his face and catch a whiff of his gorgeous smell.

We reached the door, I reached over his head to grab the handle and slide the door open. Only a few people looked up as we entered, Scorpius dropped me unexpectedly and sat next to Albus. People looked up when they heard the bump of me hitting the floor. They obviously laughed. I scowled at everyone in turn, stopping on Scorpius and narrowing my eyes even more. He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me before tapping the empty space next to him. Still scowling I got up and hobbled over to him rubbing my now sore arse. I sat down and instantly bought my legs up and spread them out along the seat to my right; I then leant back against his side wriggling until I felt comfortable.

That's how I spent most of the journey, leant against my boyfriend listening to him join in with the various conversations. After a while the chatting simmered down and the compartment was thrust into a comfortable silence as people started to drop off to sleep. Not feeling sleeping I summoned my book from my bag and got lost in that whilst the people around me slept or did the same.

* * *

Later that evening we arrived back at school. Before we had a chance to go to our dorms and unpack we all gathered in the great hall for a well prepared feast. I was halfway though my juicy burger when a pale hand appeared over my shoulder and stole a couple of my chips.

"Oi those are mine!" I laughed grabbing them back before they reached his mouth and shoved them in mine.

"I can't believe you did that! I was saving you." he exclaimed, faking hurt but failing.

"How are you saving me by eating my chips?" I questioned him whilst shoving three more into my mouth.

"Well I like what we have here and do want it to last a while but that won't happen if you die of too many chips!" he joked in my ear before grabbing the remainder and sauntering off to his snake table. All I could do was laugh and help myself to James's chips.

* * *

I threw my toothbrush back into the bathroom from where I stood outside the door and used Rose's towel to wipe the residue white foam from my face.

"You can wash that! Rose called to me from the other side of the room. I waved my hand at her dismissively before walking out the room and into the common room.

"You ready to go guys?" I asked Dominique and Roxy who were sat looking through the same magazine. They looked up and nodded smiling before following me out the room. It was Tuesday morning, just after a week since we had arrived back at school. People still didn't know about Scorpius and I but there were plenty of rumours flying around. Some hit the nail right on the head saying that we were now secretly dating but others were just ridiculous. I actually heard three fourth years talking about how they thought I was Scorpius's long lost sister!

"Right we are off to potions, you coming or you going to eat your way through another box of cereal?" Dom asked me sarcastically. Roxy laughed as I gave her the finger but still followed them out the hall. We walked slowly down to potions, Roxy and Dom were talking excitedly about a new quidditch player they thought was good looking, I joined in where I could giving them my expert opinion on whether hairy legs were a turn off.

When we reached the classroom most of the class were already there sat down. Rose was sat at our desk on her own reading, Albus and Scorpius were sat a couple of rows behind and to the left having an intense paper airplane battle. The other Slytherin and Gryffindor students were scattered throughout the room.

Dom and Roxy walked over and sat down in the desk behind Rose so I followed them weaving my way through the desks. As I walked past my brother and boyfriend I reached up and ran my hair through his blonde hair. He looked up and smirked, Albus turned around as well and smiled.

"Hey sis, how are you today." He asked and I sat on the edge on the desk behind them to speak to them. We talked for a while about school quidditch and how they thought Slytherin was finally going to beat Gryffindor this year. I was aware of people whispering behind us but wasn't really interested in what they were saying until I heard my name. I spun around to see a group of both Syltherin and Gryffindor's.

"What was that?" I asked politely but everyone knew that I was already angry.

"Oh hi Evie." Tilly Richards from Gryffindor was the first to speak. She visibly gulped and looked around at her friends. All of them gave her the 'do it' look. "We were just wondering why you and Scorpius don't fight any more. There are a lot of rumours going around and we don't know what to believe." She said timidly. I stared at her not sure how to react or answer, lucking Scorpius stepped in and saved me.

"Well what do you want us to say? She's not the same annoying bitch she was a couple of weeks ago so I don't feel the need to strangle her every time I see her." he shrugged. Albus laughed behind me and even I smiled.

"Yeah and he's not a complete twat any more. I suppose without the hate we actually get along." I finished just before Professor Sloan entered the room. Everyone instantly spun around to face the front and I literally leapt of the desk and scattered to my own seat.

Halfway through the lesson a paper airplane landed in front of me. I opened it up and read the elegant handwriting.

I'll meet you down the corridor from your common room at 11?

S x

I looked over towards the blonde and caught his eye. He smirked and I returned it.

"Miss Potter face the front!" Exclaimed Sloan breaking me out of my trace, I sighed and turned to face her. I spent the rest of the lesson doing exactly that, looking towards the front and pretending to pay attention. Time went surprisingly quickly. When Sloan dismissed the class I packed up my stuff and made my way out of the dungeons without looking back. When I reached the top of the stairs I suddenly realized I had left Rose, Dom and Roxy behind so leant against the wall to wait for them. They emerged minutes later with Albus and Scorpius. I grinned at my boyfriend, the halls were packed so we decided to tease the students, to confuse them on whether the rumours were true or not. I nodded at him and he winked in return.

"Evie, would you do me the honour of walking with me to Potions class?" He asked dramatically, gaining the attention of everybody in a ten foot radius.

"Of course I will, Scorpius." I laughed and took his extended hand. We walked through the hall, swinging our hands enthusiastically; laughing in people's confused faces."

* * *

People were even more confused for the next couple of weeks because we acted like that in the halls and in class but when they asked us about it we simply said we don't annoy each other anymore. Everything was going great until I took the term green eyed monster to a whole new level!

It all started the minute the rumours about us died down and the rumours about Scorpius and nearly every slut in the castle began. I would just be walking down a corridor and hear someone telling someone else about how they heard from their cousin that they saw Scorpius Malfoy and *enter sluts name here* shagging in *enter cliché rendezvous place here*. The first couple of times I just ignored it and shot them dirty looks but when it got worse I confronted Scorpius about it all. He told me that it was all bullshit and to trust him. He told me I should stop being so jealous and paranoid but I couldn't help it. I was in a secret relationship with one of the most wanted boys in the school and I couldn't declare him mine to warn off all those interested. It finally came to a head a few days later on a Wednesday evening.

Merlin! An extra 2 hours of charms in the form of detention has to be the worst halfway through the week. Finally free of the dark and stuffy classroom I travelled slowly down the halls, slowing to a snail's pace as I passed the open windows glad to be able to breathe in the fresh air. The halls were pretty deserted since it was 6 O'clock and everyone was in the hall eating dinner.

As I neared the hall I started to hear the buzz of chatter. I went to round the second to last corner but the sound of closer and nearer conversation stopped me. They were talking about something they didn't want anyone else to hear, I could tell by their tones.

"He is so hot! And according to the rumours he will give it to absolutely everyone at the moment!" one of the group exclaimed and someone else hushed her. I recognised the voice but it took a few minutes to put the voice with a face. I finally realized it was Maisie Parkinson and girl in fifth year Slytherin that was known for always having a slight obsession with Scorpius. I used to make fun of it but now it just pissed me off.

"What are you going to do though Mais?" One of her friends asked.

"It's simple, I will walk up to him in the hall in front of everyone and kiss him." she explained simply.

"But what if he rejects you? Everyone will see!" another girl panicked suddenly.

"Don't you worry about that? That's the point of doing it in front of everyone; he wouldn't have the nerve to reject me. He's not that mean, I've heard he was nearly put in Gryffindor you know." Maisie told her friends. Oh how she was mistaken. Right then I was furious and ready to jump out and slap her but then another more cunning idea popped into my head.

I waited silently hidden behind the corner for the next couple of minutes whilst the girls discussed various outcomes of what Maisie was about to do. Finally they stopped talking and started walking, I followed quietly. We reached the hall and I followed as the group made their way to the Slytherin table. Scorpius had just finished by the looks of it as him and Albus had just stood up. Maisie's three friends sat down in an empty space but Maisie stayed standing obviously waiting for Scorpius to pass so she could pounce on him.

I took that as my cue to carry out my plan. I swerved around Maisie and walked quickly towards Scorpius, he saw me coming and shot me a questionable look. I ignored it and kept walking until I reached him. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something as I stopped in front of him and Albus but I stopped him by leaning up and kissing him. Hard.

It was so shocking you could hear the collective gasp of the hall. Someone even dropped a glass which smashed, the echo of the smash sounded weird in the unnaturally silent hall. I finally pulled away and looked at Scorpius, he was genuinely smiling. We looked around to see every face in the room looking at us. My family over on the Gryffindor table were laughing and Albus had taken the moment to steal food off people's plates.

"Yes that's right! Scorpius Malfoy and I are dating and have been since March so you," I shouted pointing at Maisie "stay away from my boyfriend and the rest of you get over it and get on with your lives!" I shouted at the rest of the hall. The spell was broken and the noise started again. With my big announcement and bonus of humiliating Maisie Parkinson finished I kissed Scorpius once more before heading over to my family. They welcomed me with a round of applause and a bowl of pasta, my two favourite things.

* * *

Late that night Scorpius and Albus joined us in the common room. James and Fred had snuck down to the kitchens and got us a midnight snack. We were all sat in front of the fire laughing, joking and telling stories. I was sat comfortable on Scorpius's lap my head resting against his chest and his hand absentmindedly stroking my hair.

"Evie?" Scorpius whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I replied laughing slightly from it tickling.

"I found it really hot the way you shouted at the whole hall." He replied and I laughed some more.

"Oh did you? Well shall we go upstairs and I can shout some more?" I whispered back liking the way his whole body tensed when I said it.

"Okay but first I need to say one more thing." He said holding me back as I tried to get up. I turned to face him.

"I love you." he whispered. I stared at his grey eyes; they told me that he was not lying. I kept his gaze as I replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N – So after this will be the epilogue but then this story will be complete! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, do you like how it turned out?

Thank you, Maddie xo


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Epilogue**

A lot has changed in the last 5 years! Let me tell you about everyone else before I tell you about me. Three years ago Lily, Hugo and Louis graduated meaning Hogwarts was officially rid of the Weasley/Potter's, well until the next generation. A year before that Victoire and Teddy finally got married and they now have a 3 year old boy Thomas.

James actually graduated with his year much to our surprise. It was even more of a surprise when we found out he had been scouted for the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. He is now their star chaser and the reason they won their first league since 1992! He is also a bigger player than he was in school. Being a famous quidditch star sure does have its perks. I'm still close with him and he often sneaks me into training to mess about, it seems we will never grow up!

Albus no surprise became an Auror just like Dad, he passed all of his NEWTS with one of the highest marks in the year. The year before he graduated he started dating Lauren George a girl in the year below. Albus told us that he was captivated by her gleaming red hair and bright blue eyes the day they met and subsequently fell under curse that affects all Potter boys at least one time in their life. They can't resist a red head! He and Lauren have been together since then. The bets for when Al would propose started only a month after they started dating!

Rose obviously graduated with higher marks than nearly anybody in Hogwarts history but she had no idea what to do with them. You would think for someone as smart as that she would know what she wanted to do in the future. With no homework to do Rose found herself with so much free time on her hands, what did she do with it? She wrote a book, a bloody successful one at that! She now lives in London working on a third new book. The biggest surprise came in seventh year when she came to realize how attractive she actually is towards men and has definitely been using that in the past 5 years. She now gets almost as many men as James does women which of course makes Ron's life hell.

Dominque and Roxanne did well in their NEWTS too. Uncle Fleur and Uncle Bill wanted Dom to become a healer like Victoire and Uncle George wanted Roxy to join him and Fred in the family business but both of them defied their parents and went into business together. It was small at first, just one little shop that tended to your every beauty need. They cut hair, did nails, gave massages and sold any beauty related product you could find. It soon became heard of and people came flocking in. This meant they had to expand. That was 3 years ago; they now have a successful chain of shops all over the wizarding world. It wasn't what their parents wanted for them but after seeing how happy it made them they were okay.

Lucy and Molly both went to work with their father at the ministry; no one is actually sure what they do despite being bored endlessly with the details of it every Christmas! Molly quickly married a muggle man called Josh; he's nice enough and took the whole wizarding thing very well. They have a daughter called Jane, I don't know much about her though since we only see them at Christmas. Lucy is the same, dating a muggle man called Matthew. I have no information on him either since we have never even met him.

Lily followed in mum's footsteps and became writing for a sports magazine. She loves it; she combined her two favourite things, quidditch and writing and became highly successful off of it. I still see her every week; we have become even closer since leaving school. She has a boyfriend, Lysander Scamander the son of Aunt Luna. They have been together since their last year and make the absolute cutest couple. Lysander graduated as an animal healer and recently opened his own practice with his brother Lorcan as the manager since he went to Muggle College to study business.

Hugo went on to study to be a teacher. At first he announced to us that he wanted to be a professional chess player but a whack around the head and a disappointed look from his mother put him off that idea. It was only by accident that he realized his true calling in life. He went to visit Uncle Neville at Hogwarts and when Neville was suddenly called away Hugo was left alone with the class. He actually managed to teach them something and the next day applied on a course to become a teacher. He has just completed his second year as a herbology teacher alongside Neville as well as proud creator of Hogwarts first official chess club.

That just leaves Louis. Well Louis became a male model. As soon as he hit puberty and he grew all the girls started to throw themselves on him. We all knew he would be popular with the girls due to his veela gene giving him messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and muscular toned body but we never knew that he would turn it into a career! As soon as he graduated he went to Paris and no one heard from him until a giant billboard was put up in Diagon Alley with Louis posing topless on it. His mother nearly fainted!

Well that's all my cousins so now it's my turn. Scorpius and I are still together, the minute we graduated we moved in to a flat together. We lived there as we both trained to be Aurors. I felt it my duty to become one to help save little girls like me who may lose their parents in the future. A year after we finished school I fell pregnant aged 19. I was ecstatic; the urge to be a mother has always been there ever since mine was taken away from me all those years ago. Scorpius wasn't too happy at first; he thought we were too young. I convinced him though; he realized that with a family the size of mine raising a child would be easy. He also made it obvious that he thought my career was now too dangerous and made me give it up despite only just becoming an auror. We didn't worry about money, we both had savings and the job of an auror pays pretty well so Scorpius had a good income.

Telling my family was amazing, they were all so supportive and understood how I needed to do this. All the aunts and my girl cousins helped me prepare everything and all my uncles and dad helped Scorpius prepare. Their preparations were a little different, it consisted of them all sitting with beers and warning him on not what to do when I was pregnant but I think he appreciated it.

On the 12th of November little Gracie Malfoy was born. The first female Malfoy to be born in centuries! She has my green eyes but his light blonde hair; she's a perfect mix of us both.

* * *

"Evie wake up darling we are going to be late." Someone whispered in my ear waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of grey ones staring back. I smiled at my gorgeous boyfriend. He was sat on the edge of the bed holding our 2 month old son.

When Gracie was two and I was twenty one I fell pregnant again. I was even more excited than I was with Gracie, having her hadn't put me off in the slightest. We found out that that our second baby was going to be a boy and went about the difficult task of naming him. With Grace it was easy; we named her after my birth mother. Scorpius insisted that a male born Malfoy could not have any ordinary name so we decided on Salvatore, it wasn't common but it wasn't out right weird. On the fourth of September he was born and we all expected him to emerge with blonde hair like Grace so we were all surprised when he came out with jet black hair. We realized that it must have come from my birth father that also had black hair. Now being 2 and half months old he has not quite black but very dark brown hair and steely grey eyes.

I leant over and kissed them both gently on the cheek. Realizing that I was awake Salvatore started to scream. Scorpius scowled and passed him to me, he instantly quietened down and I smirked. Whilst Gracie was a complete daddy's girl, Salvatore was a mummy's boy through and through.

"Shh baby, it's okay. Mummy's here." I soothed him quickly hoping to get him quiet so I could get him to sleep whilst I got ready. Today was Gracie's third birthday and we are having a big party at the burrow. Luckily Salvatore's grey eyes quickly became weary. I waited until they were fully shut before placing him gently into his crib and jumping out of bed.

I showered quickly and got dressed, being November it was too cold for a dress so instead pulled on some jeans, boots and a pretty blouse with a cardigan. Scorpius stood in the doorway and watched me rush looking very smart in his jeans and shirt.

"Have you done breakfast for them both?" I asked him whilst changing Salvatore's nappy.

"Yeah Gracie is all ready and dressed in her room." He reassured me before walking over and kissing me on the cheek. He watched me for a while but then turned around and left. I heard him walking down the hall and calling for his little girl.

"All right little man we are all done, you are looking exceptionally handsome baby." I cooed at him buttoning up his grey trousers and pulling on his grey cap to match. I then wrapped him up in a blanket because it was cold and walked into the living room where Scorpius was splayed across the floor with Gracie sat on top of him. All the sofa cushions were floating around them.

"I don't think we have to worry about Gracie being a squib." Scorpius laughed from on the floor getting up and picking up our daughter. All the cushions fell to the floor. I laughed at them both before hurrying them both into the fireplace.

"Aww Evie he is so gorgeous!" Cried Dominique from my right. She was sat next to Lily who was cuddling Salvatore. I nodded and smiled, everyone said the same thing about my baby boy.

"Mummy can I hold Salvie?" Grace asked from her place by our feet. Everyone smiled at her cute nickname for him.

"Sure baby girl, but come up here and sit between Aunty Dom and me." I told her patting the space next to me. She jumped to her feet and shuffled into the place grinning madly. "Right now be careful." I told her as Lily passed my son back and I placed him carefully in her arms which were held out. They both sat quietly for about 2 minutes until Gracie kissed him on the nose and he started to scream. Gracie looked upset and asked me to take him. As I did Scorpius and Albus appeared in the room. Everyone had gathered in there now because Gran was bringing out the cake soon. Gracie saw him instantly and ran across to him, wrapping her arms around one of his legs.

"What's up pumpkin?" He asked her leaning down to pick her up.

"I made Salvie cry." She told him sadly.

"Ahh don't worry Gracie poo I made you cry so much when you were a baby!" Albus told her from over Scorpius's shoulder. When Gracie was born we made Albus Godfather and Dominique Godmother. Grace absolutely loves 'Unca Albie', almost as much as she loves her daddy.

I watched as Scorpius passed Gracie over to Albus and sauntered over to me smirking.

"What are you smirking at Mr?" I laughed at him.

"Just how gorgeous you look today," he told me sincerely making me smile.

"Oh gaining brownie points are we? Someone obviously wants something tonight." Laughed Rose sending me a wink from the other side of the room.

"Merlin Rose I do not want the image of my sister and best friend having sex in my head thank you!" Albus cried. We all started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What is sex?" asked Gracie Innocently. The laughter stopped suddenly and we all froze.

"Well Gracie, when two people love each other very much..." James started before I shouted at him to stop.

"Dude please don't teach my three year old daughter about sex!" Scorpius barked at James.

"Mummy and daddy love each other very much and all they do is roll around in bed making noises." Gracie spoke quickly and silence fell once again. A few seconds later everyone apart from my dad and 3 brothers started laughing loudly. I looked at Scorpius with wide eyes, he had the same expression. Gracie was looking very pleased with herself.

"look everyone cake!" shouted Scorpius saving the day and pointing to my Gran as she walked in with a huge chocolate cake levitating in front of her. Everyone stopped laughing and started singing Happy Birthday to my daughter. I looked at Scorpius and smiled.

* * *

Gracie, Salvatore, Max, Aurora! Please hurry up we are going to miss the train!" I shouted over the noise of the crowd at my children as we neared the platform wall.

"We are coming chill out mum!" Gracie shouted back. Being 13 and a teenager had given her a slight attitude. We all made it through the wall, me first, then the kids then Scorpius bringing up the rear.

Finally on the station and realizing we had plenty of time I turned to look at my family. My husband was smiling at me; even at 33 he was still looking good. Gracie was turning 14 in two months, she still had light blonde hair like her father but she had my temper, attitude, appetite and eyes. It was the proudest day of my life when she wrote home 3 years ago telling us she had been sorted into Gryffindor. I smiled as she walked off to find her cousin, Teddy and Victoire's son Tommy.

Salvatore was 11 and starting his first year at Hogwarts. He would be the oldest in his year since he turned 12 in 3 days. He still had the dark brown hair and grey eyes but was starting to look more and more like his father every day. He was already taller than Gracie and nearly me. He was stood talking to his younger brother Maximillion. Max was born 2 years after Salvatore and was now 9 years old, he has blonde hair and grey eyes and is a clone of Scorpius. He won't be at Hogwarts for 2 years but we already know he will be the trouble maker; he's cunning and loves pranking. We knew that would happen letting James be Godfather but we did it anyways. Lastly I looked at my second daughter Aurora; she is the spit of me. She has the auburn hair and the green eyes. She is only 7 but everyone can already see she will be gorgeous like Gracie.

"Mum its time." Salvatore told me breaking me out of my trace. I smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay honey, write to us as soon as you can and happy birthday for the forth." I told him softly before passing him to his father.

I stood with an arm around Max and Aurora as I watched my two eldest board the train, I'd done this 3 times already but it wasn't getting any easier. The tears started to fall.

"Don't cry mummy, you still have us." Aurora told me tugging on my jumper. I smiled and leant down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Go see your Uncle Teddy you two." I told them spotting my oldest brother and his wife waving off Thomas and their daughter Millie. They both ran off to say hello.

I turned to Scorpius and smiled sadly. He pulled me into his arms.

"How did they grow up so quickly Scorp?" I asked him and he pulled me tighter. "All my cousins and brothers and sister all have babies still." It was true; since Scorpius and I had started our family so early all my relatives were only just starting theirs now.

"Well how about we do it all again? That way you can have another baby and they will have plenty of cousins the same age to grow up with as well as 4 amazing older siblings to take care of them." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked at him, he smiled and nodded. I kissed him quickly on the lips before burying myself deep into his embrace. How did my life get so perfect!?

* * *

**A/N – so that is the end! I hope I did it justice and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and read this story, I love you!**

**I would also like to thank Misspotter94 and Tresorparis for helping me with it. They have been amazing! (Check out their amazing stories!)**

**If you are sad this has ended check out the first chapter of a new story that Misspotter94 and I are writing. I will be updating it more now I have finished this. It is a ScorxRose story like no other so have a look.**

**Thank you, Maddie xo**


End file.
